


To the Greater Deep

by Cibeeeee



Series: College AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Switch Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: It was Lena’s innocent question that made McCree’s bubble burst. School years end. Students go home. And the world doesn't stop just because you want it to.





	To the Greater Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus story to the other fic I wrote [To the Great Deep He Goes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7748191/chapters/17665696) . I don't think you need to read it first to be able to understand this one, but some joke and ocs might feel unestablished.

It was Lena’s innocent question that made McCree’s bubble burst.

“McCree!” she called from the kitchen, with the natural cheer of someone who didn’t need three cans of energy drinks to sustain being awake at three a.m.. Next to her was Song Hana, from Criminology, with the crazed cheer of someone that _did_ needed three energy drinks to be this awake.

“Hey Hana, haven’t seen you for a long time,” McCree wrapped one arm around the small girl and squeezed hard. She returned the hug with both arms and almost crushed him in her embrace. “I thought you were still doing your exchange in Ireland?”

“I finished my course early so I’m back now!” Hana high fived to no one and stumbled a little, Lena steadied her with lightning reflexes.

“Easy,” McCree raised an eyebrow, “When did you come back?”

“About...” Hana squinted at her fingers as she tried to count, “three hours ago? I came straight back here.”

“Hoookay,” McCree sat her down and decided against a cup of coffee. He didn’t want to accidently kill her with a caffeine overdose, and he wasn’t sure if Lena would be up to proving his innocence after killing one of her best friends. “You need some water.”

“I don’t want water.” Hana and Lena said at the same time.

“I didn’t ask you, but how about herbal tea?” McCree asked.

“You sure Hanzo wouldn’t mind?” Lena asked as McCree grabbed Hanzo’s tea box from the cabinet.

“Of course not.”

“Hanzo?” Hana questioned.

“Oh my god, Hana, so much has happened that you need to know,”  Lena scooted closer to her friend. McCree sighed with resignation. “McCree has got himself a _boyfriend_.”  

Hana raised an eyebrow and opened up a can of Pringles sitting on the table with a dramatic ‘pop’. “Talk.”

“Our cowboy here was so smitten –”

“Hey, whoa, I was not smitten.”

“He was,” Lena pushed McCree’s face away. “Smiling like a fool, with hearts in his eyes and stumbling over his words and the whole deal.”

“That did not happen!” McCree sat their tea down with unnecessary force. Neither of the two women turned their attention to him for a second.

“I swear, when Hanzo came back from working out sometimes, McCree actually drooled.”

“Okay, enough!”

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed, Jess, I always knew the right person would make you go all … love sick.”

“I am not – ”

“So where’s this Hanzo guy from? How did you meet him?” Hana shoved the Pringles can in McCree’s face.

McCree huffed and took one. “He’s my roommate.”

Hana gaped, “Your roommate?”

“Yeah, well…it’s a long story.”

“Hanzo is McCree’s roommate and they had a big fight, McCree got beat up by Zarya and now they’re together.” Lena very helpfully concluded for them. McCree looked at her ludicrously.

“You got beat up by Zarya? Why is it that nothing happens when I’m here?”

“I didn’t get beat up –” McCree tried to defend himself for the third time.

“Here, I have the video, do you want to see?” Lena asked.

“No, no, no, no, no,” McCree made a grab at Lena’s phone but Hana stuck one leg out and kicked him back to his side.

“Oh!” Hana grimaced as she watched the video. “Ow! How are you still able to walk?”

“I can handle a little punch, all right?”

Hana made a ‘pfft’ sound that sounded a little too condescending. “You got knocked back to the edge.”

“I was already close to the edge….”

“Is that Hanzo?” Hana pointed at the screen.

“Yeah!” Lena answered.

“Damn, he bolted to Jesse so fast, I’ve never seen someone jump over a boxing ring that quickly.”

“All right, you done?” McCree grumbled.

“I’m not done with the video, but I am done with this.” Hana handed him her empty mug without looking up.

“I don’t know why I’m nice to you,” McCree said, but filled her cup anyway.

“Because I’m cute and you like me.”

“I do have a soft spot for you ladies.”

“So where’s the boyfriend?”

“He’s uh,” McCree gestured to the general direction of their room. “He just finished a final today and crashed as soon as he got back.”

“Living with your boyfriend already,” Hana crossed her arms across her chest. “Never thought _you_ would be the one that settled down before all of us.”

“It’s not like we’re married.”

Lena snorted.

McCree somehow managed to make them drop the topic in favor of asking Hana about her time abroad. Although he had the feeling that they chose to drop it for his sake. It was in the middle of Hana’s story about her trip to Germany when Genji walked in around four a.m., confused as to why there were so many people still awake.

“I’m just here to get –” Genji stopped short when Hana turned around. His mouth dropped and Hana turned back to McCree.

“He all right?” she asked. McCree shrugged.

“You’re – You’re D.va!” Genji all but screamed, slamming the door behind him. “Oh my God – I’m a _huge_ fan –”

Hana laughed and stood up, offering her clean hand to shake with Genji. Though it seemed like even if she had used her Pringle flavored hand Genji wouldn’t have minded either way.

“Just call me Hana,” she patted the seat next to her and Genji eagerly sat down.

“I didn’t know you go to this university,” Genji said, he still looked winded.

“Yeah, and I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone.”

“Of course!”

“I’m just here catching up with my pals,” Hana waved at Lena and McCree.

Genji looked at them, as if he’d just now realized there were other people in the room. He punched McCree on the shoulder. It actually hurt a lot, McCree’s face scrunched up in pain. “Why didn’t you tell me you knew her!”

“I didn’t know you were a fan,” McCree rubbed his shoulder grievously. “Hana, this is Shimada Genji. Genji, this is Song Hana – you know her.”

“Genji is Hanzo’s brother!” Lena piped up. McCree groaned.

Hana snapped her eyes to Genji, “So you’re the one that was trying to set them up.”

“Emphasis on try,” Genji laughed. “I guess Lena told you everything.”

“So, uh, you’re a fan of Hana?” McCree asked, trying to steer the conversation away from his relationship again. Genji’s face lit up.

“Yeah! I can’t believe you’re here! I thought you said before you were in Europe?”

“Just for exchanging, I’m back for two months and going back for summer vacation. Lena is coming with me, we’re going to have so much fun!” Hana and Lena high-fived and cheered loudly together. McCree drew back from the sudden noise, but Genji just looked even more star struck.

“Yeah, I thought I would spend summer vacation away from home, and Hana offered me her flat. So, yay!” Lena squealed with excitement.

McCree had completely forgotten about the end of school and summer vacation. Everyone will be going home and it would be a few months before people saw each other again.

“Oh,” McCree slumped. “That’s a thing, isn’t it?”

“What’s wrong?” Genji asked.

“It’s just – Hanzo,” McCree mumbled.

“Oh, right.” Genji glanced at him sympathetically. “We have to go home, so….”

McCree waved him off. “I know. He told me, I just didn’t realize how close it was.”

“Aw, you’ll be okay,” Hana offered him a chip. McCree took it grudgingly. Lena nodded in eager agreement eagerly, but from the corner of his eye, McCree could see Genji grimacing.

 

．．．．．

 

It turned out, there was nothing much to discuss. Hanzo had to go home, and so did McCree. Whenever McCree tried to bring it up Hanzo just shrugged and said “We’ll just speak on the phone, it won’t be that bad.”

McCree wouldn’t admit he was a little bit stung by how casual Hanzo was acting about being apart for so long. So he let it drop. He didn’t want to seem clingier than he already was.

And the end of the semester was a time when all hell broke loose. Hanzo’s nerves and temper went from the normal ninety percent to ‘talk-to-me-and-I’ll-bite-you’ very quick. By the time Hanzo could have a conversation without falling asleep on McCree’s shoulder drooling, it was already two days before the school year ending, and three days before Hanzo’s flight.

“I want to take you out,” Hanzo announced one day when he walked into their room, making McCree jump from their bed.

“Hello to you too,” McCree kissed Hanzo square on his lips, so he could hide his blush. “What’s the occasion?”

“I realize I may be difficult to handle during finals week,” Hanzo rubbed his arms. “And I wanted to make it up to you.”

McCree stared at Hanzo long and hard before saying, “Satya had a chat with you, didn’t she?”

Hanzo managed to only look slightly shy. “Maybe a little.”

McCree wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him down to their bed, Hanzo’s body was relaxed and pleasantly heavy on top of him. “You know I don’t mind handling you, sweetheart….”

Hanzo kissed the side of Jesse’s neck, and suddenly McCree forgot everything he was going to say.

 

．．．．．

 

“I don’t even want to know how you two managed to end up making out outside on a sorority house lawn while drunk.” Genji sat down two cups of warm water for his friend and brother. Both of them groaned.

“This is so funny,” Hana laughed for the tenth time. “Can I share it on my stream tonight? I promise I won’t show the videos.”

Hanzo raised his face groggily. “There’s videos?”

“What, you expected two dudes making out and humping each other in front of a house full of girls wouldn’t end up on the internet?” Genji shook his head. “I swear, this year all the spotlights belong to you two.”

Hanzo drank the water in one go, only to choke on it when two students passed by them and congratulated him on “getting some action yesterday”. McCree mumbled something from his position face planting on the table, and Hanzo could only guess it was some colorful swears delivered in a very tired fashion.

“It was fun though,” McCree said later when they were in the comfort of their bed. The weather was getting too warm for them to sleep within any distance closer than a leg away. But that didn’t stop McCree from grinning, propping his head up sideways and stealing a kiss from Hanzo before leaning back.

Hanzo stretched. One thing Jesse liked about summer: Hanzo sleeping with only tight boxer briefs on. Another thing: the tattoo was practically always out for McCree to appreciate.

Hanzo rolled over and carded his fingers through McCree’s sweat slick chest hair, thumbing a nipple.  McCree’s balls tightened when Hanzo bit his ear, then licked his way to McCree’s mouth.

“It was fun,” Hanzo agreed between kisses. “It would be more fun if we had finished it.”

Hanzo’s bulky arms wound their way under McCree and pulled him up and away from the bed – pressing into Hanzo’s body. The body  heat was making McCree sweat even more, and he was already sweating to begin with.

“Han-zo,” McCree moaned into Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo’s arms tightened, as McCree wrapped his legs around Hanzo’s waist. Then Hanzo suddenly pressed both of them into the mattress and ground the front of their boxers together. McCree could feel his dick pressed against or slid away from Hanzo.

Boxers were shed. Hanzo pulled Jesse up in a sitting position before he gripped Jesse’s cock in his hand. McCree grinded into the pressure, and returned to favor.

“Do you want to finish what we started?” Hanzo asked, just to annoy him. McCree laughed and pushed Hanzo backward, so he’d fall onto the bed. Jesse followed, his hands wormed their way to Hanzo’s waist and tickled him.

“Stop – it!” Hanzo squirmed, grabbed onto McCree’s waist and flipped them over. McCree shouted, and breathlessly laughed when Hanzo’s hand returned to Jesse’s cock.

McCree craned his neck up, and Hanzo met him halfway for a deep and grinning kiss. They stroked each other with soft movements, stopped to laugh at the playful kisses on random spots on their skin and the good-natured teasing.  

McCree would have won at their little game, if Hanzo hadn’t done something that was ridiculously talented with his tongue – and McCree decided to let this loss slide.    

 

．．．．．

 

The ride to the airport was not as tense as McCree thought it would be. Hanzo had asked Satya to help them with the luggage, so with all of them and four suitcases inside McCree’s truck, there was not much extra leg room already, let alone the energy to feel sad.

“Why can’t we drive two cars again?” Satya’s muffled voice came from behind Hanzo’s suitcase that was balanced on Genji and her laps, and obscured their face from McCree and Hanzo.

“Because these two people suddenly decided they wanted to save money and park their car in the school parking lot for the summer instead of at the airport.” McCree said.

Satya shifted, ready to retort, and the movement made Genji groan. “Oh my God, what the hell do you have in this suitcase, Hanzo? A dead body?”

“If you don’t shut up soon it’ll be your dead body in there,” Hanzo said menacingly. He himself could barely sit properly with another case on the floor in front of him.

Genji snickered. McCree failed to hide his uncomfortable laugh. He’ll never understand the dark humor between the brothers.

The rest of the ride consisted of Genji complaining, Hanzo snapping back and Satya trying to hide her face from the staring people looking into the car window. While McCree sat comfortably in his driver seat, even with his seat pushed forward to accommodate the added suitcase in the backseat. His knees were a bit squished, but looking over to Hanzo (who by now had switched his position into folding his long legs on the seat, bumping against the car door), McCree decided he was lucky just being able to have his feet on the floor.

Everyone opened the doors before McCree even had the truck properly parked. They all let out a collective groan of pain.

“We are never doing that again,” Satya mumbled.

The airport was relatively quiet. The brothers’ flight was at nine in the morning, and Hanzo insisted they got to the airport three hours early. McCree and Satya helped Genji and Hanzo load their luggage on the conveyor belt and left them to collect their boarding passes.

McCree watched as Hanzo slipped his boarding pass into his pocket, and finally felt the heaviness he had dreaded.

Genji walked up to McCree and Satya to say goodbye, and Hanzo lingered a few steps back. McCree shoved his shaking hands in his pockets.

Genji clapped a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and said something, then he gave McCree a final wave before he disappeared into the custom lines.

Hanzo and McCree stood still, barely touching. Satya had politely wandered off to wait.

“Well,” McCree managed to squeeze out. “I will see you…in a few months.”

“Yes,” Hanzo replied. “It’s not even that long.”

“Yeah.”

“We survived Christmas holiday.”

“Though that was only a month,” McCree pointed out unhelpfully. “And we weren’t together then.”

It was clear Hanzo was debating whether to smack McCree for having ruined Hanzo’s attempt to lighten the situation, or to kiss him because what McCree said was _true_. The emotions built up until suddenly they both reached for one another and rammed their lips together.

They both let out a groan from the impact. Hanzo kissed him hard enough that McCree was dipped backwards, and had to move a leg back just to steady himself. McCree pushed his tongue forward through the hard press of their lips. Hanzo eagerly opened his mouth, and nipped at McCree’s bottom lip.

The breaths they took in between kisses were short and deep; by the end of it they were both panting. McCree buried his face in Hanzo’s jacket. Hanzo’s hands gripped painfully around McCree’s waist.

“I’m gonna miss you lots,” McCree murmured. He nosed at Hanzo’s shoulder, unable to help himself, and pressed several kisses there.

Hanzo’s arms closed in even more, and McCree was lifted a little off the ground, the tips of his boots barely brushed the floor. Hanzo’s face wiggled against McCree’s and forced him to lift his face away from Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo’s lips found his again.

“I am going to miss you,” Hanzo whispered, plaintive and earnest. McCree pressed hard kisses to Hanzo’s face.

“I should really let you go,” McCree said while he brushed his lips against Hanzo’s brows.

Hanzo nodded, kissed the corner of McCree’s mouth, and let go.

McCree covered his face with one hand, and tried to kick Hanzo’s shin playfully. “Go on, don’t be late.”

Hanzo took McCree’s free hand and pressed one last kiss to the knuckles. McCree couldn’t bear to look as his form retreated, it was hard enough as the sound of footsteps waned.

Satya brought him a cup of black coffee, and a hazelnut latte for herself. They sipped their coffee in silence until Hanzo texted him that he got to the gate, and McCree thought there wasn’t any more reason for him stay.

The drive back was quiet except for the news podcast Satya put on. It was boring enough that McCree wasn’t distracted from driving, but the speaker had a deep voice that eased McCree’s mind.

He was glad he wasn’t alone, and McCree wondered if Hanzo asked Satya to come because he didn’t want McCree to be alone either.

 

．．．．．．

 

“Would you stop looking at your phone? I’m supposed to be kicking your ass, and I don’t think it counts as ass-kicking if my opponent isn’t even looking at the game.”

McCree grudgingly put his phone away, and Hana stuffed it under the couch cushion.

“If it vibrates, I’ll give it to you,” she promised.

“Say, Hana,” McCree once again fumbled with the controller.  “How much would tickets to Japan cost?”

“About the price of you selling both your kidneys,” Hana said without skipping a beat. “Actually, you smoke right? So probably not enough.”

McCree sighed and made his character jump off the map. Hana yelled.

“Would you stop moping? Never thought you would be the clingy type,” Hana gave up and just put on some comedy show, and tossed McCree’s phone back. Hanzo still hasn’t landed yet.

“I am not clingy,” McCree said, as he checked his phone for the thirtieth time in the last half hour. “I’ll be fine tomorrow when I’m home too. Now I’m just still hung up about it.”

“I was trying to help you get your mind off it,” Hana pouted.

“I know. I’m sorry,” McCree mumbled.

“It’s fine, dude. I don’t really know what it’s like, but I imagine it’ll just get easier throughout the summer. You just have to stick through it, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Want to get some junk food? I know a place that serves hash browns until two a.m.”

“I could use some greasy food,” McCree said, and Hana must have thought he looked cheerful enough. She gave him a thumbs up.

Hanzo’s text came when Hana and McCree were halfway through their third plate of hash browns and eggs. McCree scrambled to unlock his phone, only to smear grease all over the screen.

“Hubby finally texted?” Hana said through a big bite of potato and egg yolk.

_“Just landed.”_

_“Good to know you got home safe,”_ McCree wasted no time before he texted back.

_“We’ll see. Maybe my parents will kill me when they see my hair.”_

McCree laughed out loud.

“And the delicious hash browns were quickly forgotten in favor of romance,” Hana said in a broadcaster’s voice. “Maybe our lover boy’s friend should call someone else to enjoy this delicacy with her, since said lover boy’s heart is now all the way across the world.”

McCree flipped the menu open and propped it up straight in front of him to block Hana’s face, but unfortunately, not her voice.

“Lover Boy’s face is suddenly bright red, maybe his sweetheart said something sweet? Or spicy? Or both? Maybe Lover Boy would like to share the juicy details with his friend.”

“Would you quit it?”

“Oh! Lover Boy wants his friend to quit it! And she will if he stops giggling at his phone.”

“I ain’t giggling –”

“Lov –”

“Okay! You win. Jesus.” McCree put his phone away. “I forgot how annoying you are when people ignore you.”

“I say it’s endearing.”

“Endearing my ass.” McCree picked up the fork again with newfound energy. “Now let’s finish this so I can go back and kick your ass at video games.”

“Talked to his boyfriend for a while and he suddenly thinks he can do the impossible.” Hana grinned. “You’re on.”

 

．．．．．

 

The impact of his mother and sisters, after they ran to him and fiercely hugged him, knocked McCree a few steps back. But that wasn’t as bad as all the looks they got from passerby that made McCree want to hide under his hat.

“Before we go home we could go and have pancakes for breakfast,” Mama said, as she took his backpack off of his back despite McCree’s protests.

“And we can finally ask Jesse about his _boyfriend_ ,” Jacqueline added. McCree elbowed her in the stomach.

Breakfast proved to be a blessing and a mistake. While the pancakes were enjoyable, the thousands upon thousands of questions from his family were not. They were so excited about his first serious relationship in a long time that they were all picturing Hanzo as either a wonderful young man (Mama’s words) or just plain crazy (Jacqueline's words).

Jimena was much more calm and supportive, as always. She reined in their mother and sister, but that didn’t stop Mama, as she asked the fatal question, “When can we meet him?”

“Uh, well,” McCree laughed nervously. “I don’t really know. His family is really strict, so I don’t really know when he could come….”

“Oh, come on, next semester, choose a weekend and fly down.”

McCree shrugged unhappily. “That will be in a few months anyway, so no use talking about it now.”

Jacqueline squinted at him. “Wait, are you just moody because you can’t see him for another three months.”

McCree snorted, “…no.”

Jacqueline doubled over with laughter, and McCree was left to wonder why the hell so many people found the fact that he missed his boyfriend so funny.

His room looked big and unexpectedly empty when McCree dropped his stuff on the bed. His guitar was gone, McCree assumed one of his sisters took it (he was actually the least musical one of the siblings). Everything just looked strange without two sets of everything crammed into one small room. His window sill also did not look big enough for Hanzo to sit on while he chatted with McCree.

McCree decided he really needed to do something to distract himself, maybe a shower to wash the airplane smell off of him. But once he was in the bathroom he looked at his barely there sideburns. Perhaps he could try to grow it into a full beard in the summer and surprise Hanzo with it when school started up again. If only he knew of ways to multiply the amount of hairs on his face….

McCree groaned as he tried, and failed, to get Hanzo out of his head while he furiously scrubbed his body.

“You’re just not use to it yet,” Jimena said. “He just left a few days ago, of course you’re missing him.”

Jacqueline offered surprisingly practical advice. “You could also get a job to keep busy.”

“Are they still always hiring at the toy store near our old school?” McCree asked.

The next day their mother dropped them off on her way to work, and by the end of the hour McCree already had a part-time job as a clerk. McCree thought this was probably the most efficient he had ever been in his life.

“Yeah, it’s a wonder what being hopelessly in love can make you do,” Jacqueline jeered when he got home, and that was a whole other talk Jesse did not want to get into at the moment.

Even though he wanted to distract himself from how much he missed Hanzo, every time he got a text from his boyfriend, their conversation wouldn’t stop for at least an hour. And once the hour passed, it got really hard not to wish Hanzo was there with him.

Even the family cat seemed to notice McCree’s occasional gloom, which just meant that after Benny bit McCree he would lick the wound apologetically. In addition, Benny started the habit of sleeping in McCree’s room, and Jesse admitted, only to himself, that it made him feel a little better.

Work at the toy shop also helped take his mind off it. Jesse would often take a whole day shift with another girl and, since the owner priced all the toys so high, there really weren’t any customers for them to care about most of the time.

His co-worker, Linda, showed him how to work the cash machine and what to do when opening and closing. Mostly because their boss insisted on it. McCree had plenty of experience from previous jobs.

The shop was almost always empty, so McCree and Linda were able to chat for most of their shifts. McCree originally wanted to keep his love life out of the conversation, but at some point or another, Hanzo always slipped into his stories, and it wasn’t hard for her to guess that Hanzo was probably a special someone.

McCree often sent Hanzo pictures of the toys in the shop and complained about customers. When it was really boring, McCree even called Hanzo to talk on occasion, when he was really bored or while he closed up the store,  and all the way back home.

“Are you talking to your boyfriend?” Mama asked when Jesse walked in, still on the phone. He nodded. Hanzo stopped talking when he heard McCree’s mother. She continued warmly, “tell him I said hi.”

McCree nodded, and scrambled upstairs to his room.

“I have to go,” Hanzo said after a while. “We have a family…dinner today.”

“Sure,” McCree hoped disappointment didn’t soak into his words. “Don’t be anxious, okay? You sound nervous.”

“That’s because people I don’t like will be there too,” Hanzo sighed. There was talking in the background. “I really have to go,” Hanzo still sounded hesitant.

“Yeah,” McCree fidgeted in his spot on his bed a little. “I’ll…talk to you later? When you finish?”

From the other side of the call, there was a noise like someone pulled the phone away to murmur something. “Yes,” Hanzo said when he returned, suddenly too loud. “Good bye.”

The soft click of Hanzo hanging up sounded shrill in McCree’s ears. He wanted to say he missed Hanzo like crazy, but Hanzo never even said anything remotely close to a simple “I miss you”. Not after he said it in the airport, and McCree was not sure he wanted to put his sentimental feelings out there like that if Hanzo was already used to being apart.

There he was, missing Hanzo like a lovesick fool. And there Hanzo was, across the ocean, probably too busy with family business to even miss McCree. If McCree was being honest with himself, he would admit that he felt a little put out. And the fact that he felt this distressed about it probably didn’t bode well for Jesse to convince himself that he was fine.

This kind of stuff never bothered him before. When Hana teased him about being clingy and Jesse denied it, it was because he really never was clingy with past boyfriends or girlfriends. Now he was starting to think maybe ‘clingy’ was a new thing, or a thing that was unique to Hanzo.

“Stupid Hanzo,” McCree slung an arm across his face. If he didn’t like Hanzo so much, this summer would have been far more enjoyable.

Before he knew it, his boss asked for his bank account so she could transfer his salary.

“Has it been a month?” McCree asked Linda.

His co-worker had requested cash, and counted up her money while crouched and huddled behind the cash register desk next to him. “Yeah, it’s been a long month,” she said morosely, looking at her thin stack of salary with ‘this was not really worth it’ written all across her face. “Maybe I should take more shifts next month.”

Was it a long month? McCree asked because the first month of summer felt so fast. He could hardly remember what he did besides working. Everyday melted into one giant thing with only gaps when he slept. He hadn’t even made any plans with old friends like he always did.

When he got home, his mother was on the phone with a thoughtful expression on her face. Jesse waved at her on his way to his room. Mama started, and gave him a delayed wave back. Her eyes trained on him until he left her line of sight.

That night, his mother knocked on his door, and McCree counted his luck that he hadn’t been sneaking a smoke when she did.

“Are you okay?” Mama asked tiredly. McCree checked the clock that hung on the hallway wall behind her. Eleven thirty, his mother should be asleep.

“Yeah, why?”

“You just seem out of it ever since you came back.”

“Really?”

Mama leveled him with a hard look, and anyone else would think she was angry, but McCree knew she actually felt awkward. “Is it because you miss your boyfriend?”

No wonder she was awkward. The ability for her to ask about her children’s relationships hadn’t really improved over the years.

“Um…”McCree fidgeted. “I guess…but I haven’t been acting that weird,” he said.

Mama gave him a look. McCree stared back helplessly, “have I?”

“I don’t think you realize how much it has been affecting you,” she said. “Last summer I had to keep reminding you to come home before two a.m. and hope you actually made it back to the house by dawn. Or I’d have to ask you to stay at home for dinner once in awhile. Now all you do is go to work.”

“You’re upset that I’m not getting into trouble?”

“Just _worried_. You hate being cooped up, but that’s all you’ve been doing.”

“I just don’t feel like doing stuff lately,” McCree admitted, and hated how dejected he sounded out loud.

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“Not about this.”

“He could feel the same way,” Mama said, as if she knew that for sure.

Jesse shrugged. “I don’t think so. And even if he did, there’s nothing to do about it.”

Mama’s shoulders sagged.

“It’ll be fine,” McCree assured, despite the heavy feeling settled in his chest that hadn’t left him ever since he’d kissed Hanzo goodbye. Or the fact that it hurt so much that, on some occasions, Jesse could only curl up in his bed and hope the feeling went away. But that was only sometimes. Jesse wasn’t about to let this become such a problem that his mother had to worry. “I’ll start doing more stuff, okay? Like pick up guitar again.”

Mama chewed on her nail. “Okay, honey. I’m sorry, I wish there was something I could do.”

“Don’t worry about it, mama, really.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, honey.”

McCree shut his door. The brief conversation somehow left him so exhausted that he fell asleep as soon as he collapsed on the bed.

 

．．．．．

 

One would think the McCree household had won the lottery or had a new baby the next day, by the way Jesse’s sisters vivaciously cleaned the house and tended the yards. Afternoon, to be precise. McCree was woken up at one o’clock by the sound of the lawn mower outside his window.

Jesse groaned and pushed his window open, he laid his chin on the sill as he watched Jimena going over the backyard with their old, noisy mower.

“What are you doing?” he asked when she shut the machine off. His sister looked up and waved at him.

“Good morning! Or, afternoon,” she said. “We left some waffles in the kitchen for you.”

The promise of waffles made Jesse shuffle out of bed and down to the kitchen. It was chocolate chip flavored, too. McCree munched on them happily as Jacqueline walked in with three bags of groceries.

“Are we having a party that I wasn’t aware of?” McCree asked.

“Mama is having some work friends over in a few days, I think.”

“Is that why you guys are cleaning the house?”

Jacqueline rubbed her palms over her face, her lips tight. “Yeah.”

Since he wasn’t doing anything that day (like any other day for him), McCree helped with the cleaning. Apparently mama left them a list of things to clean before she left for work, and after looking at the list, McCree thought it would have been easier for her to have just wrote “the whole house”. By the time they were done, all three of them were surprised to discover that the original color of their kitchen counter was actually a pleasant, creamy white.

“I guess ‘dingy gray’ wasn’t actually a color for kitchenware,” Jacqueline said.

That night, their mother was so impressed when she saw the house her jaw actually dropped.

“Maybe I should force you three to clean more,” she said, as she admired the kitchen counter as though seeing it for the first time. “Thank you. I have a guest coming over in two days and it’s really important that we make a good first impression. Can I trust you two to keep the house in a decent state before then?” she pointedly looked at Jesse and Jacqueline.

Jesse and Jacqueline dramatically saluted their mother and yelled, “yes, ma’am!”

“Ugh, that just makes me feel old,” mama groaned and popped her joints like an old person.

Jesse had missed a few calls from Hanzo when he was cleaning, and ducked into the backyard to call back. Hanzo laughed when he heard the reason, sounding dubious.

“You? Cleaning?” Hanzo sighed. “What do I have to do to have the power of making you clean.”

“Just make me bored out of my mind and it’ll do the trick.”

“You’re bored?”

“Yeah…” McCree kicked some dirt around with the tip of his shoe nervously. “I…uh….”

“Yes?”

“I really miss you, okay?” McCree blurted out, and rubbed his chest. _I don’t feel like doing things without you._ Jesse almost said. He wasn’t going to say _that much_ this soon.  

Hanzo was quiet for a moment, except for the rustles as he shifted his position. McCree continued to kick around the dirt, eyes trained on the ground.

“I miss you too,” Hanzo said. McCree let out a sigh. He felt dumb for having worried.

“Yeah?”

“Of course I do,” Hanzo grumbled. “You wouldn’t believe how much.”

“I think I can guess.”

“I really doubt it.”

“Even my mom was worried.”

“Genji was too, so much so he stopped being a brat.”

McCree laughed. “God, I really want to kiss you.”

“Don’t _say_ that.”

“Why the hell not?”

“It’s hard enough as it is,” Hanzo’s voice sounded strained, and kind of pissed off. McCree couldn’t help but laugh.

Benny shuffled out of the back door McCree had left open, and he scoped the cat up before his paws landed in the dirt. McCree groaned at Benny’s weight.

“What?”

“Nothing, just picked up the cat. Thinking of getting him shaved, maybe that’d make him easier to carry….” McCree complained, but still kissed Benny on the forehead as the cat tried to bite McCree’s nose.

“You love him,” Hanzo teased, and sounded way too fond.

“Course I do. I bet you would too.”

“I have no doubt I will.”

McCree sighed. “Ah, sweetheart….”

Then Hanzo murmured, and said that he had to go. McCree was left to look at his phone dumbly, and hope he was back at school where he could always see Hanzo at the end of the day.

When a co-worker called and asked him if he could help cover for the night shift, McCree said yes without a beat. It wasn’t like he had better things to do.

 

．．．．．．

 

“Jesse, go get a bag of sugar for me, please,” His sister asked.

“What? Why? It’s fucking ten thousand degrees outside.”

“And I’m making iced tea which needs sugar. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t want some. Go get it.”

It was moments like this that McCree wanted to deck Jacqueline so hard, if it weren’t for the fact that he would get into trouble or just get beat up more by his sister. McCree swallowed his irritation.

“I thought sugar was something a house always had more than enough of.”

“Well now we have less than enough. Go. Get. It.”

Jesse grumbled all the way to the door and was blinded by the sun as soon as he set foot outside. He stepped back into the house; by the door there was Jimena’s ridiculously big sun hat with a blue ribbon tied around it. The sun was too hot for him to care and, with the rim as big as it was, at least he would be able to see the road in front of him.

“Oh, are you going to the store?” Mama bumped into him on his way out. “Can you get some ground beef too? Tonight is the night my friend is coming over.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“You should take the bicycle, it’s in the garage.” Mama gave him some more money.

The heat had already frayed his temper. And having to socialize with his mother’s guest tonight didn’t help his mood in the slightest. But the real reason was actually a certain someone who hadn’t bothered to reply to McCree’s texts for a day now. It wasn’t like Hanzo was that busy. McCree had asked Genji about it and Genji said Hanzo was in a bunch of family meetings.

Okay, so maybe Hanzo _was_ busy. McCree slapped his face with the bag of sugar in the middle of the market. _Why is this affecting me so much?_

The errand was a quick one. Although it took longer than it should because McCree couldn’t seem to bring himself to leave the safe and air-conditioned haven that was the supermarket. As soon as he swung a leg over the bike McCree was out of the market parking lot. With the heat and the frozen beef in the basket, he didn’t want to deal with the aftermath.

McCree opened the door to the house and immediately shouted, “All right you ass, I got your damn sugar.”

Jacqueline was next to him in a flash, and snatched the bag from him. “Nice hat,” she snickered.

Jesse followed her into the kitchen. “Yeah well, you try and walk outside without any shades–”

His words were cut off when he ran into a standing suitcase near the doorway and yelped in pain.

“Why the fuck is this here?”

“Jesse!” Mama scolded. “It’s my guest’s, don’t be rude.”

“Is this person staying?” McCree gaped. “I didn’t know that! Why?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Jesse –”

“I would want to _know_ first if there was a stranger staying with us –”

“Out of all people, Jesse McCree,” came a voice from behind that made Jesse’s stomach drop and his whole body seize up. “I would have thought _you_ to be more welcoming.”

McCree turned, and was greeted by a very much smiling, and a very smug Hanzo.

McCree’s jaw _dropped_.

Then he shouted, and his mother and sisters and _Hanzo_ laughed. McCree ran to Hanzo and they were in each other’s arms, their chests heaved for air, one from disbelief and one from mirth.

“You fucking jackass!” McCree stepped back, but held onto Hanzo’s arms. Both their faces were flushed, and God, Skype calls and pictures didn’t even come close to the real thing –

Jesse hugged Hanzo again and was so happy he actually started bouncing them up and down. Hanzo laughed as he held on.

“How –? I mean, what the hell – how are you _here_?” McCree said, as he stared at the doorway behind Hanzo. He didn’t trust himself not to tear up if he pulled away and saw Hanzo’s face.

“It’s a long story….”

“I will kick your ass if you don’t tell me.”

“Okay, no ass kicking in the house,” Mama said, and pushed Hanzo’s suitcase toward Jesse. His arms were still around Hanzo’s neck as he turned to look at his mother.

“I think Jesse meant another kind of ass kicking,” Jacqueline teased, as she elbowed Jimena in the side. Mama made a pained face at that.

“Why don’t you boys take Hanzo’s stuff to Jesse’s room and come down a bit later? Jackie is making iced tea and we’ll all chat.” His mother barely had time to finish before McCree took Hanzo’s suitcase and bolted upstairs, waving for Hanzo to follow.

As soon as the door clicked shut, McCree and Hanzo reached for each other. McCree felt his face scrunch up in concentration when he pushed his lips harder onto Hanzo’s. The kiss was fast and hard and messy – it was like they combined all the kisses they’d missed into one breathtakingly and heartbreakingly longing kiss.

McCree broke away with a gasp for air and was immediately pulled into a crushing embrace. Hanzo pressed his nose to the side of McCree’s neck, “I’ve _missed_ you.”

McCree buried his fingers into Hanzo’s hair and choked out a few short laughs. “Me too, me too. I’ve missed you like crazy, you wouldn’t believe how upset I was acting –”

“So upset that your brother called your boyfriend’s mother for a big request?” Hanzo said.

McCree dragged Hanzo to his bed and sat them both down. “Is that what happened?”

“I was…” Hanzo seemed to contemplate if telling the truth was worth losing face for. “To say I was just upset was an understatement.” Hanzo took a deep breath.

McCree pressed another kiss to Hanzo’s lips just because he could, and said, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you.”

Nothing came after that. McCree could hardly contain the joy that practically steeped out of his pores. But Hanzo was the one that looked at him with bewilderment, as though he couldn’t believe he was seeing Jesse (as if he wasn’t the one that took a twelve hour flight to McCree’s doorstep).

Finally, Hanzo’s lips spread into a wide grin, “Nice hat,” he said.

It took McCree a second to remember that he still wore Jimena’s sun hat, and took it off sheepishly. Hanzo leaned forward and ran his hands through McCree’s sweat-soaked hair, didn’t even look slightly bothered by it, and pulled Jesse into another kiss.

It didn’t take them any time at all before they were pressed up against each other and McCree rubbed his thighs against Hanzo’s waist. Their hips dangerously close.

Hanzo pulled away with a hard intake of breath. “We can’t do this, your family is downstairs waiting for us.”

“ _Damn_ –” McCree pushed himself away. “ – _it_.”

Hanzo pulled on McCree’s T-shirt, and pressed a bruising kiss to McCree’s mouth. “Tonight, though,” Hanzo murmured. A hand reached down to grab at Jesse’s ass, and he visibly jumped. Hanzo sighed in his ear.

“Ok-okay,” Jesse stuttered, slightly dizzy from how horny he suddenly was.

McCree still felt lightheaded from having Hanzo in his room. After the shock, McCree now saw why his mother had nagged about cleaning his bedroom regularly. _In case your boyfriend flies over from Japan and make_ _s_ _your life suddenly better._

While Hanzo scanned the bookshelf in the corner, along with all the posters, movies and books; McCree quickly made his bed and stuffed all the loose sheets back under the mattress; opened the window to air out the room; threw all the chip bags and candy wrappers away. All done just before Hanzo turned around and asked, “I didn’t know you’ve watched Seven Samurai before?”

“Yeah, well,” McCree said with a faked nonchalant tone. As though he hadn’t just scrambled to make his room somewhat decent. “It inspired The Magnificent Seven.”

Hanzo hummed in agreement. “We should watch it together soon.”

_That_ made McCree grin like a fool. They could watch movies together in his home. They could stay in their pajamas all day and order take out that McCree could only get in his hometown. He could show Hanzo what a typical day in his home was like with his family, stay up in the kitchen and talk until two in the morning, and make Hanzo feel at home enough for him to rummage through their fridge without having asked for permission.      

Hanzo had been here for less than an hour and McCree already had ten thousand things he wanted to show or do with him.

Hanzo walked over to the now open window and looked out to the neat backyard. That reminded Jesse of the day he was woken up by Jimena cleaning the backyard. Cleaning the house for mama’s “guest”. _They all knew, these fuckers._ McCree loved them so much. Hanzo looked back at him, and he felt his heart swell. _I lov–_

Something gleamed in the sunlight that caught Jesse’s eyes.

“You got your ears pierced!” Jesse took Hanzo’s cheeks in his hands and moved them from side to side, examining the small sliver rings on Hanzo’s ears.

“Thought they’d go with the hair,” Hanzo said, covering McCree’s hands with his own.

“They do,” Jesse agreed. “You look really good.”

Hanzo kissed Jesse, and Jesse felt like he was  top of the world with the amount of Hanzo he was getting after a whole month of longing. When Hanzo broke the kiss, Jesse had to hold himself back from chasing the kiss with his lips.

“When I got them, I didn’t exactly know I was going to meet your family,” Hanzo said, slightly hesitant.

“Oh!” Jesse laughed. “It’s fine. They don’t rightly care.”

“And tattoos?”

Jesse shrugged. “Don’t give a shit as well.”

Hanzo nodded, relieved. “I was nervous about it during the whole flight. I had thought maybe I would have to spend my stay wearing only long sleeves. Then your family would probably just think I was weird and not some delinquent.” Hanzo tucked his bangs behind an ear. “Though, having them think I was weird still wasn’t good.”

Jesse had to hold back his chuckles at witnessing Hanzo so nervous he started rambling. It was ridiculously cute. Both the ramble and worrying about impressing his family.

Hanzo took a deep breath, composing himself. “We should go down before it’s too rude.”

Jesse took Hanzo’s hand and led him downstairs. McCree’s family greeted Hanzo warmly again despite having picked him up already (Jesse assumed).

Jimena put a glass of iced tea in front of Hanzo after Jesse sat him down next to himself. Hanzo thanked her politely.

“Ms. McCree, I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay,” Hanzo said, now holding himself up stately, he spoke earnestly. “And how incredibly embarrassed that my brother would request such a thing in the first place.”

Mama laughed wholeheartedly. “I can’t say I wasn’t surprised. But Genji was very polite and convincing.”

“Polite?” Jesse asked.

“Genji can be surprisingly formal if he wants,” Hanzo said into his drink. He still looked slightly mortified at having to talk about the start of this whole thing.

“And I was worried about Jesse, too. He was going about his summer vacation like he was carrying three ton rocks every day. Always sluggish. Only going from work to home –”

“ _Mama_!” Jesse hissed. Now it was his turn to be mortified. He wasn’t that bad, why did parents always exaggerate?  

“So, really, I thought, why not? I’ve wanted to meet Jesse’s boyfriend anyways.”

“I am honored,” Hanzo said.

“Jesse had told us so much about you, even before you two started dating. He –”

Sensing the conversation was headed down a dangerous path, Jesse cut his mother off quickly with, “how long are you staying?”

“A little more than two weeks,” Hanzo said.

That wasn’t as long as Jesse had hoped, “oh,” he murmured, and half forced a smile. “Two weeks with you will be amazing,” Jesse said in the end, and meant it.

“After that it would only be another few weeks before we would see each other in university again,” Hanzo tried to amend. He probably saw the disappointment on Jesse’s face.

“No, it’s great.” Jesse kissed Hanzo’s nose. “It’s more than great to have you here, even just for a day.”

Mama and Jimena cooed silently at that. Jacqueline looked as if she wanted to strangle herself looking at publicly displayed affection from her brother. Hanzo pushed Jesse’s face away, grumbling under his breath.

A whiny meow was heard from outside the kitchen. Jesse jumped up from the couch and opened the door to let the cat in. Benny tried to scurry under the table before Jesse caught him.

“Benny,” Jesse said in his cute voice that was only reserved for animals. Hanzo hid his smile behind his fist. “We have a guest, say hi and no biting.”

Benny greeted Hanzo with a long mewl and a hearty bite. Jesse lightly smacked the cat’s bottom, Benny turned to look at him with an unimpressed look.

“Sorry,” Jimena said. “We could never get him to stop biting. So when you are walking around in the house and you don’t see the cat, he’s probably hiding and looking to have a bite of your ankle.”

To Jesse’s astonishment, the bite didn’t faze Hanzo one bit. He had been on the receiving end of their cat’s “playful bites” and almost cried from how hard the teeth sank into his skin. For most first-time guests in their home Benny always surprised them with how painful he could be. But Hanzo hardly flinched and took the cat from Jesse.

“Aren’t you a handsome cat,” Hanzo said dotingly. Benny sniffed the bite on Hanzo’s arm, and started licking it.

“You like cats?” Jacqueline asked.

“I like all animals, really,” Hanzo admitted. “My family didn’t allow pets in the house so I suppose I just treasure any time I can be near them.”

“He seems to like you,” Jesse rubbed Benny’s forehead. The cat was now flopped over, tummy-up in Hanzo’s arms and about to fall asleep already. Jesse leaned back and snapped a bunch of pictures of his boyfriend and his cat.

Hanzo caught him. His eyes wandered down to the phone in McCree’s hand. Jesse knew Hanzo didn’t particularly like to have his pictures taken, so he lowered the phone slowly.

But Hanzo smiled, and he smiled like he had no control over his lips. Then suddenly he was called by Jesse’s mother with another question, and Hanzo turned away. Jesse hadn’t had a chance to take a picture of that smile.

It’s all right, they had two whole weeks.

Afternoon melted into night quicker than McCree had expected. He had been nervous on Hanzo’s behalf, worried about awkward silences or the wrong thing being said. But in spite of his earlier anxiousness, Hanzo breezed through the whole three hours of the McCree family bonding with the exact same grace of him shooting the bullseye with full force. He even brought some gifts, beautiful hair accessories in the shapes of delicate flowers made from a material _chirimen._ Mama clipped hers into her long ponytail right away, and beamed at the compliments. Jimena and Jacqueline helped each other to make hair buns, and the flowers kept their hair in shape so well that Jimena couldn’t help but look at it from her phone.

Jesse got one as well. A burgundy flower with black beads in the middle. He didn’t know if it suited him or not when he clipped it behind his ear, but Hanzo tilted his head, and looked at him softly. Jesse thought at least Hanzo liked it, that was enough.     

He looked on as his mother beamed with approval; Jimena and Jacqueline almost doubled over with laughter at Hanzo’s calm and dry sense of humor while he described stories from their time in school together or Genji’s many anecdotes (the appropriate ones); Jesse decided that Hanzo really didn’t need his help to win his family over. He’d shot them in the heart by himself just fine.

When Mama got up for her countless refill of the day, she was taken aback by the darkened sky outside. “Is it already that late?” she said as she turned to her children, cat, and Hanzo. “I’m so sorry, you all must be starving.”

Jesse groaned. “Finally someone said something, I thought I was seeing stars.”

Jimena stood up to collect the glasses, but blinked when there were none. She looked up to see all the glasses in Hanzo’s hand as he smiled politely and said, “let me.”

Jimena smiled back, and decided not to make a fuss about not letting the guest help. “Let me show you where to put them then,” she said, as she guided Hanzo to their dishwasher.

Mama and Jacqueline blocked Jesse’s way when he moved to follow Hanzo and his sister. Mama hugged him tightly, and tiptoed slightly to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

“You look better already, honey,” she whispered. Her dark eyes were filled with wetness, though Jesse didn’t worry about her crying, she never cried. That didn’t mean she wasn’t sentimental though. “I’m so glad you found someone so nice and good for you. He cares about you _so much_.”

“You seem very sure after only three hours with him,” not that Jesse didn’t want her to like Hanzo, he was just a little surprised to hear that.

“Did you not hear all the things he was talking about? He’s head over heels for you.”

“It’s just stuff we did in school....”

Mama ruffled his hair and smiled patiently, “oh, sweetie,” she laughed.

Before Jesse had a chance to ask what she was on about, Mama had already turned to Jacqueline. “You know I’ll do the same for you, right? Whenever you decide to bring someone home.”

Jacqueline rolled her eyes and shooed their mother away to sit down. She swiveled around on her heels and punched Jesse on the shoulder in one smooth motion.

“Nice job on scoring this one,” she said cheekily. “I know he has a brother, maybe I could…?”

“Yes, and if you do I’ll kill you,” Jesse punched back. Jacqueline mockingly clenched her arm in pain.   

Jesse finally had the chance to sneak into the part of the kitchen where the stoves were. Jimena had already started to cook dinner, with Hanzo helping her. Jesse slid up behind Hanzo, hugged him from behind, and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before he pulled away.

“Need any help?” he asked as he made no motion to help.

“I think we’re good, Jesse,” Jimena answered. “Burgers are simple enough, and Hanzo is already helping.”

“Come on, if I don’t help now I’ll have to do the dishes.”

“You mean, put the dishes in the washer and turn it on?” Hanzo narrowed his eyes at McCree.

“That’s a solid five minutes work.”

“You are unbelievable,” Hanzo said as he put down the knife and raised his arms. “You could help by rolling up my sleeves.”

“Yessir,” Jesse folded up Hanzo’s sleeves, revealing his tattoo. Jesse let his fingertips linger over the pattern slowly. Up, up and up to Hanzo’s neck, where McCree cupped it softly.

Hanzo turned to look at him. McCree tilted his head to the side and couldn’t help his eyes that darted to look at Hanzo’s lips. They leaned toward each other softly –

And then McCree caught his sister’s eyes as she grinned widely, nose scrunched up. He snapped away from Hanzo, looked at the ground, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Hanzo started, and returned to cutting duty with visible redness on his neck and ear.

“I’ll, uh, set the table,” Jesse mumbled and grabbed a handful of silverware.

Jimena hummed in reply, laughing quietly to herself.

 

．．．．．

 

Dinner wrapped up only an hour later when McCree’s family noticed the obvious exhaustion written on Hanzo’s face. It seemed everyone forgot that Hanzo was on a plane with bad air quality and an even worse sleeping environment for over twelve hours. He was then quickly whisked away by McCree’s mother to show where he could put his toiletries in the bathroom.

“Jesse, go get him some towels,” Mama said while she guided Hanzo to the bathroom like he was her dear son instead. When McCree returned with the towel, Hanzo was thanking her once again.

Jesse took her place as soon as Mama had hugged Hanzo (again), smiled and dumped the towels in Hanzo’s arms.

“Knowing you, you’re probably most excited to finally take a shower and wash the airplane smell off or something. Highlight of the day, huh?” McCree grinned and watched as Hanzo dug clothes out of his suitcase.

Hanzo stood up, and looked at Jesse like he was talking crazy.

“The highlight of my day was finally seeing you,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Jesse sputtered. “That’s not – I mean, I – go take your damn shower,” he snapped in the end.

On his way out of the room and past Jesse, Hanzo tugged Jesse close by his belt. Their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss. Hanzo ran his tongue across Jesse’s, backed off with Jesse’s bottom lips between his teeth, and pulled on it slightly.

Boy, that was a kiss that kept going even after Hanzo’s lips left. Jesse looked at Hanzo, dazed.

“I’ll wait for you right here,” McCree said dumbly, and wanted to slap himself right away. Of course he was going to be in his room.

But Hanzo’s smile widened ever so slightly, and his hand lingered on Jesse’s belt for a moment before pulling away.

“Perhaps tonight will be the highlight of today instead,” Hanzo said – with what Jesse could only describe, in the best way possible, as lecherously. Then he slipped into the bathroom. McCree let out a shuddered breath.

McCree shrugged off his jeans and shirt, and changed into a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. He smelled his armpits and decided that it wasn’t _that_ bad. He opened his closet, cleaned out a space for Hanzo (which just meant he shoved some clothes elsewhere), and moved Hanzo’s suitcase to a corner.

Damn was he jittery. Jesse glanced at the door every so often with the hope that he would see Hanzo half-naked and dripping wet. Instead there was only the poster of a certain boy band (that definitely-was-not-his-it-was-a-gift) to stare back at him. Maybe he should take it down….

With nothing left to do but wait, he plopped down on his bed and checked his phone for the first time since Hanzo had showed up, and was surprised to see almost twenty unread messages.

Opening the app revealed that all of them were from Genji. The first few were a string of emojis, after that was just the same account that his mother and Hanzo had already told him. Though Jesse was hoping to see a reason for Genji’s motives, it seemed Genji was as unwilling as Hanzo to recount.

Jesse felt that he owed Genji a proper thank you. Luckily, Genji picked up right away.

“ _Hey_!” Genji practically shouted. “You finally replied! So I take it that everything went well? You didn’t not want to see my brother?”

All the thank you’s Jesse had prepared died on his lips as he gaped into an empty room. “ _What_?” he hissed. “Why wouldn’t I want to see my boyfriend?”

Then it clicked. “Did Hanzo think that?” he asked.

Genji groaned, “Fuck, I wasn’t supposed to say anything about it.”

“Genji.”

“All right, yeah, he was worried you wouldn’t be happy with him showing up unannounced.”

“That’s insane, I had been dying without him,” Jesse immediately regretted sounding so desperate, but he was still shocked to know Hanzo would even think that.

“Without going into detail, Hanzo has been really insecure, and that made life for him – and people around him – very difficult.”

“God,” _sweetheart_.

“You’re welcomed, by the way.”

“Oh my God, yeah,” McCree tugged his knees up to his chest. “I still can’t believe you did this. How the hell am I ever going to repay you, Genji?”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” Genji replied.

“Damn, really, though,” McCree took a deep breath. “Thank you, this has been one of the best things to happen this summer.”

Genji was quiet on the other line for a while, so quiet that he could hear music playing in the background.

“I didn’t do it just for you, you know,” Genji said eventually.

“I know,” Jesse grinned.

Genji huffed awkwardly, embarrassed. “I gotta go,” he obviously was lying, but Jesse didn’t say anything. “Tell Hanzo to reply to my texts.”

“Will do, and thanks again.”

McCree didn’t get a reply, Genji hung up without a word.

The phone was thrown onto his desk to charge. He didn’t plan to waste any time looking at his phone tonight.

He was doing some last minute tidying of his room when Hanzo finally came back, hair fluffy and frizzy and amazingly cute after the shower. Jesse missed Hanzo so much at that moment, even though he was right there, tying his hair into a bun.

“It’s still a little chilly here at night, isn’t it?” Hanzo said, snapping Jesse out of his daze.

Instead of a reply, Jesse crossed the room and dragged Hanzo into another countless kiss of the day. His boyfriend was warm and relaxed in his arms, and smelled like their shampoo. Jesse nosed at Hanzo’s shaved parts, enjoying the soft scratch.

Hanzo deepened the kiss, and drew a huge sigh from McCree. They walked backward until Jesse’s leg hit the bed and he sat down.

“God, I missed you,” Jesse groaned into Hanzo’s mouth. “I missed this.”

Hanzo nipped at Jesse’s lips, trailed kisses to McCree’s cheek and back again. “I’ve thought about this so many times during the past month,” he murmured into Jesse’s lips.

“Wha-what else have you thought about?”

“I thought about how you never–” Hanzo sounded almost angry suddenly, and the force he used to grip McCree’s cock through his sweatpants was almost a confirmation that he _was_ angry. “–want to wear any underwear underneath your stupid sleep pants.”

Hanzo finished with a bruisingly hard kiss on the side of McCree’ neck as he palmed McCree through his pants. Hanzo leaned back to stare down at Jesse as he propped himself up with his elbows.

McCree could see the shape of his own dick through the thin fabric of his pants. It was soon covered by Hanzo’s hand as he ran his palm up and down McCree’s cock in a way that made sure he couldn't help but let out a groan and throw his head back. His hips unconsciously twitched and bucked into Hanzo’s grip.

“You drove me insane before we got together. You would walk around our room with your bulge showing like it was nothing,” Hanzo continued. “And I plan on getting back at you for all of that.”

McCree’s legs gave out with those words and his lower body fell heavily onto his bed. Hanzo immediately pushed his hips forward to rub his erection against McCree’s. “Han-zo,” McCree choked out. “I think you’ve gotten me back so many times already.”

Hanzo laughed. “Those weren’t even close to what I really wanted to do.”

McCree’s mouth opened in a silent gasp. Hanzo’s fingers came up and traced his lips in a circle. McCree swallowed thickly, and took one of Hanzo’s fingers in his mouth with his tongue.

Finally the controlled expression on Hanzo’s face snapped into one of shock. Hanzo let his finger slide out with an obscene, wet “pop”, and replaced it with a forceful kiss that made McCree tilt his head back and hiss when their noses bumped together painfully.  

They continued to rutt against each other. McCree’s hands gripped Hanzo’s ass and pushed him harder against his own crotch and, incidentally, made his own legs spread wider. Hanzo’s fingers tangled in McCree’s hair and _pulled_.

McCree came in his pants, and the orgasm shook him so violently it caused spasms throughout his lower body. Hanzo broke away from the kiss, sucked in a huge gulp of air, and shuddered.

They lay like that and, if weren’t for the uncomfortable wetness in his pants, McCree would have considered just pulling Hanzo down on top of him and falling asleep.

Trying to get up made Jesse’s legs shake from exertion. Hanzo pushed him back onto the bed, hooked his fingers into the waistband of McCree’s pants and pulled. Jesse arched his back to make it easier for Hanzo to take off his pants.

When Hanzo looked at him, inquiring, Jesse only spread his legs and scratched his balls lazily, “second drawer in the closet,” he said.

Hanzo wrinkled his nose at McCree’s display, but it ain’t the first time Jesse did this and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Hanzo got a clean pair of pants and threw them at McCree. Before he had a chance to put them on, another thing hit him in the face. A pair of underwear, McCree arched an eyebrow at Hanzo.

“You should try wearing some once in awhile,” Hanzo narrowed his eyes at McCree. “Or I’ll find you too hard to resist and we’ll get no sleep at all.”

“You know I don’t have a problem with that, sweetheart,” McCree grinned as he pulled on the underwear.

“Quiet.”

The sight of Hanzo climbing into bed to lay next to him comfortably thrilled McCree just as much as Hanzo getting him off. Thank god for colder nights. If it were daytime it would be too hot for them to stay so close, but for now Jesse relished the chance to press his body against Hanzo’s.

Hanzo was out before McCree even got comfortable. He snored softly into the crook of Jesse’s neck. McCree thought he should stay awake longer to enjoy that he had Hanzo back but he blinked, and the next thing he knew he was sweating profusely and the sun was shining in his eyes.

The bed was empty. McCree groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of being tangled in his blankets in direct sunlight. He sat up drowsily when a chuckle came from his desk.

“Good morning,” Hanzo had his face in his right hand, elbow on Jesse’s desk. He smiled into his palm when he saw Jesse had remembered who was there.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Jesse opened his arms. Hanzo crawled into his lap in a heartbeat. Jesse kissed the crown of Hanzo’s head and lay back down with Hanzo on top of him.

“Why are you up already?” Jesse tried to say, but what came out was more like: “whyrrurrpalreadie?”

Hanzo laughed. “What?”

“Why are you up?”

“Jetlag.”

“m’sorry.”

“In a few hours it’ll be midnight in Japan so you’ll have to keep me awake.”

“I think I can do that,” Jesse said sleepily.

Hanzo snorted, pinched Jesse’s cheek and pulled. McCree whined pitifully. “You can hardly even keep your eyes open.” Hanzo murmured into Jesse’s ear.

Something was bothering Hanzo slightly, Jesse could tell. Even with the soft smile and gentle strokes of his thumb across Jesse’s cheeks, there was something Hanzo wanted to say.

“Are you okay?” Jesse shifted, and that made Hanzo tense slightly.

“Yes,” Hanzo replied. “Although something of yours is poking me.”

The words sank in slowly, and Hanzo looked at Jesse pointedly.

Jesse blushed. He tried to close his legs but Hanzo laying stomach-down between his legs made that a little bit harder. Not to mention how Hanzo pressed his hands against Jesse’s thighs and forced them open.

“I did not say it was unwelcomed,” Hanzo trailed kisses along Jesse’s neck. He nipped at the slightly red and bruised spots from the night before, and it made them burn once again. His lips made their way down past Jesse’s shirt, where Hanzo pushed up and exposed Jesse’s skin. Kisses were peppered across McCree’s stomach, and Hanzo’s hands groped McCree’s love handles.

It was something Jesse always felt kind of self-conscience about, but during their time together Hanzo had made his interest in Jesse’s softness around his stomach and his thighs very clear. That made Jesse feel infinitely better about himself. The time and energy Hanzo spent kneading them while making out or during sex was almost equivalent to the actual making out or sex. Jesse would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it like hell.

Hanzo’s lips found their way to the front of McCree’s sweatpants as he languidly mouthed at the shape of McCree’s cock. Then he took the waistband between his teeth and pulled down enough for McCree’s erection to spring out. It smacked Hanzo gently on the cheek; the man lovingly nosed it and planted kisses up the shaft.

“Good lord,” McCree panted as Hanzo took his length in his mouth, down, down, and down until there was a frail noise of choking.

McCree instinctively moved to pull out, but Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse’s thighs to keep him in place. Jesse’s eyes rolled back a little at the sudden additional pressure.

A few knocks came from the door and Jesse started so badly, he clamped his legs shut and incidentally, squeezed Hanzo’s head between them. Hanzo let out a noise that went straight to his cock.

“What?” Jesse hissed loudly through clenched teeth at the door. Hanzo slowly returned to his blowjob with a slight jerk, breathing heavily through his nose. McCree clenched his legs shut harder, with the hope that it would stop Hanzo from moving (it didn’t).

“I’m taking the car today, just want to let you know before you make any plans.” Jimena called from the other side of the door.

“Okay,” his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest with how hard it was beating. But Jesse still managed to reply calmly, eyes never leaving Hanzo. The other man let McCree’s cock slip out of his mouth. A fat droplet of cum leaked out of the head. Hanzo’s tongue darted out, and licked it into his mouth.

Jesse dropped back onto the bed like a deadweight when Hanzo took him back into his mouth and sucked in his cheeks. Jesse came in Hanzo’s mouth, and he shuddered hard as Hanzo held him down with his arms still around Jesse’s thighs. Jimena’s footsteps trailed faintly down the hall, swallowed up by Jesse’s noisy breaths.

“We are never doing that again,” Jesse panted. There was redness around Hanzo’s cheeks where McCree’s leg hair scratched him during Jesse’s panic spasms. Hanzo gave him a small smile, unable to open his mouth yet. He made sure to keep eye contact with Jesse when he swallowed, and Jesse’s cock, despite lying flaccid between his legs, still twitched as he watched Hanzo’s Adam’s apple bob.

“Jesus,” Jesse said, his mouth opened for Hanzo as he leaned forward and captured Jesse’s lips in a kiss that was a disgusting mix of morning breath and the aftertaste of blowjob. Even so, the kiss still made Jesse moan desperately, and Hanzo gripped onto Jesse’s shirt.

“We should get up,” Hanzo said with a nip on Jesse’s ear. Jesse sighed.

“Do we have to?”

“Only if you want to starve.”

“Pretty sure I still have a box of protein bars in here somewhere,” Jesse grinned airily, as he scratched his chest. “Strawberry flavored too, your favorite.”

“How thoughtful,” Hanzo deadpanned. “But I would still prefer real food.”

Jesse made a show of rolling Hanzo to the side and getting out of bed. “Ugh, fine, only because I –” _love you so much_. Jesse cut himself off awkwardly. “– care about our houseguest so much.”

It didn’t seem like Hanzo noticed Jesse’s little pause rolled his eyes and smirked, hands busy tying his hair into a bun.

“So, what would you like to eat?” Jesse stepped into the kitchen and walked to the fridge. He’d insisted Hanzo just sit put and let him take care of breakfast. Mama and Jimena had already gone to work, and who knew where Jacqueline was. He appreciated the lull after the bombardment of questions and chatter from yesterday.

“Something sweet,” Hanzo placed his chin on the back of his folded hands, looking content to just watch as McCree hummed in the ease of his own home.

“Of course,” McCree couldn’t help the big smile that formed on his face. From his reflection on the glossy refrigerator door, though crooked, the infatuated grin on his face was anything but subtle. He opened the refrigerator and scanned the ingredients they had.

“How’s about pancakes? Other than that we have Lucky Charms,” Jesse grabbed the box of cereal from the top of the fridge and set it down in front of Hanzo. With interest, Hanzo picked up the box and scanned the descriptions.

“I’ve never had Lucky Charms before,” he admitted.

Jesse beamed, ecstatic. “You have to try it,” he got a bowl and spoon for Hanzo. “It won’t fill you up anyways, so I’ll still make the pancakes. Sound good?”

Hanzo smiled and accepted the carton of milk when Jesse handed it over. “Sounds perfect.”

Before the pancakes were even done, Hanzo had gone through two bowls of the sugary cereal already. Jesse was happy to see Hanzo enjoy himself since most of the food Hanzo ate at school was high protein and healthy food to go with his work out.

“Pancakes for the handsome gentleman,” Jesse winked as he sat the plate down. The pancakes were adorned with bananas and strawberries around the plate, and sprinkles of powdered sugar lay evenly on top of everything. Hanzo arched an eyebrow at the fancy display, but said nothing other than “thank you.” Jesse appreciated it. He didn’t want to acknowledge out loud that he unintentionally went all-out because he was still giddy about Hanzo being there, and wanted to give him the best of everything, even if it was just some pancakes.

But it wasn’t just pancakes, it was Hanzo’s first time having breakfast with him at Jesse’s home. He wanted Hanzo to have the best of everything while he was here.

Another good thing about pancakes were the sticky kisses that Jesse could place on Hanzo’s cheeks. And he knew if it wasn’t for Hanzo’s good mood, Jesse would be banned from kissing Hanzo for at least a day (which had happened before back in university, much to McCree’s chagrin).

After breakfast McCree was forced to deal with real life crap, i.e. his stupid work. He grudgingly told Hanzo he had to work in the afternoon, but promised to work something out with his boss and coworker.

Hanzo only shrugged. “Of course, I didn’t give you any warning to make time before flying over.”

The rest of the morning was spent getting caught up, a chance to talk about things that couldn’t be said perfectly over calls and texts. Before they both knew it, Jesse’s alarm on his phone went off to remind him to leave for work. Jesse turned the alarm off and threw it in his backpack with more force than was necessary.

It felt weird to have Hanzo see him off, and to turn back to see him shoo Jesse away through the window when Jesse got to the street. After that his house was obscured, as he reluctantly turned the corner to the bus stop.

 

．．．．．

 

It felt awful to have McCree leave so soon, but Hanzo wasn’t one to push his luck, or the kind to demand his partner to put his life on hold just because of Hanzo’s own inability to handle separation.

A sigh slipped out of Hanzo. Being with Jesse after a month of longing was like a weight being lifted off. He was able to breathe without feeling like he was heaving just to get a slight bit of air. Hanzo would never admit to McCree, or anyone other than Genji, how much being apart affected him. And no one noticed back home since Hanzo continued to help his parents with the business, like he always did, without any hitches or signs that he wasn’t feeling the best. But just because he could still function perfectly didn’t mean he wasn’t torn up on the inside.

But he was here now, and there was nothing to do but wait for the time being. They hadn’t exactly talked about what Hanzo could do here while Jesse was gone yet, and Hanzo didn’t plan on sightseeing in Santa Fe either.

His eyes landed on photo frames scattered all over the house. They weren’t arranged in any particular order or aesthetic way, just wherever there was space. The photos were beautifully old, in the sense that they were taken with old-fashioned cameras. Perhaps only reserved for special occasions, like birthdays (three pictures of the kids’ first birthdays) or Christmas, or Jesse’s first time walking. Hanzo gazed at that one with barely contained fondness; it wasn’t like there was anyone here to see him. He took a step back and snapped a picture of it with his phone.

There must be other photos taken digitally, and Hanzo quickly found memory chips in a box labeled “pictures” along with the projector that played them. Although he was itching to see more, he felt it was best to let the McCree family show him on their own time instead.

More photos to see in the kitchen on the window sill that looked out on the backyard. Most of them were of Jesse and Jacqueline. It would seem their mother and eldest sister were the designated photographers. There was one in particular that caught Hanzo’s eyes that didn’t feature Jesse as the main focus. It was outside in the backyard, the whole family (that included the cat) sat on a swing chair, squinting from the sunlight.

They were all beaming, and Jesse looked more gorgeous than ever. Hanzo stared at the picture for a good minute before taking a picture of it. Then he took another one, zooming in on Jesse. Under the rosy sunshine, the family looked so vibrant.

When Hanzo looked out the window to search for the swing chair, only grass was to be found.

The sound of the front door being unlocked started Hanzo out of his reverie. He turned his eyes to the kitchen door but otherwise stayed put. Jacqueline appeared in the doorway and caught his eyes. She was drenched in sweat and wearing earbuds. Jacqueline looked as uncomfortable as any person would be after a run through the New Mexico heat, but still offered Hanzo a cheeky grin.

“Good afternoon, Hanzo,” she greeted, more polite than her brother made her out to be. “Jesse’s not here?”

“He went to work,” Hanzo replied, unsure of how to deal with Jacqueline alone. She was a little impudent (like Genji), and he had no clue how to interact with people who acted like Genji but weren’t his brother.

_“With the mom you just have to compliment her kids,”_ Hanzo recalled Genji’s advice when he had asked about how to make good first impressions with your partner’s parents. _“And with the dad, well,”_ Genji laughed, _“I guess you won’t have to worry about that with Jesse.”_

He knew Genji was joking, that’s how Genji was. But Hanzo still stiffened at the remark. He felt protective even though McCree wasn’t present for the unintentional taunt.

Genji continued, softer this time. _“With siblings there isn’t really a set of rules or_ _a_ _handbook_ _. J_ _ust do your best at bonding and let them think you aren’t a jackass.”_ Genji clapped Hanzo on the back, _“that might be hard with you, but I think you’ll manage.”_

Now looking at Jacqueline, Hanzo grimaced inwardly. He didn’t know what to do.

“Benny, get _down_!”

Hanzo turned toward where the woman was shouting. The cat was perched on the counter, paw reaching for a carafe, caught in the middle of trying to eat the plant in it. Hanzo took the chance to gently grab the cat down. Benny went limp in his arms and purred loudly. Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

“So, do you have any plans before Jesse comes back?” she asked, as she took Benny from him and shooed the cat away.

“No.”

“How about playing Mario Kart with me?”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

“Great! Let me take a quick shower first.”

As Jacqueline ambled upstairs, Hanzo only had one question for now: should he let her win?

 

．．．．．

 

And that was how Jesse found them, four hours later, sitting on the living room floor and playing Mario Kart.

“Did you two just start?” but of course they hadn’t. They both had the frazzled look of people that have played a game for far too long but refuse to quit.

“We started about an hour after you left,” Hanzo replied. He hadn’t looked at Jesse once since he got home. McCree shook his head.

“That’s at least three hours of the same game.”

“We took a snack break a while ago,” Jacqueline grumbled weakly. “Were the jelly beans still good?”

Jesse made a face of disgust. “Those are still there?”

“Ugh, not anymore.”

McCree threw his backpack on the couch and lay sideways across it. The game that played out in front of him was not like the typical Mario Kart game. First of all, it was dead silent save for the audio from the game. Second of all, they did not look like they were having fun. Both had the most serious expression on their faces.

McCree was confused.

Fortunately the game ended soon, as Jacqueline shouted out and Hanzo slumped back against the couch with a dull “thud”.  McCree sat up and wrapped his arms around Hanzo, and let them hang in front of Hanzo’s chest loosely.

“That’s 20 to 19,” Hanzo said smugly, which Jesse thought wasn’t anything to be proud of. He gaped at his sister and boyfriend.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Jesse asked.

“It was about time I played with someone who was at my skill level,” Jacqueline said, rather gracefully.

Hanzo didn’t reply to her. He craned his neck backwards to meet McCree’s eyes.

“Hello,” Hanzo said softly.

“How’re you doing, sweetpea,” McCree murmured next to Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo pushed up, and pressed their lips together.

“I’m leaving,” Jacqueline announced. Hanzo and McCree snapped away from each other, and awkwardly watched her walk out of the room.

“Oops,” McCree grinned. Hanzo grinned back, and kissed him again. McCree couldn’t help but break away from the kiss and laugh.

Hanzo turned around all the way between Jesse’s legs, and straightened his back so he could cup his hands around Jesse’s chin. He ceased Jesse’s laughter with a kiss, ran his tongue across Jesse’s bottom lip and sucked on it lightly.

“How was work?” Hanzo asked in between soft pecks.

“I almost quit when my boss wouldn’t change my work time,” McCree exhaled with a pleased noise, Hanzo’s hands moved to circle around Jesse’s waist as he pressed into the kiss harder. “Luckily one of the students wanted more shifts so I gave most of mine to her. Now I’m mostly yours.”

“Only mostly?” Hanzo chuckled with Jesse’s lips still between his teeth.

“I would – hmm,” Jesse was cut off with another kiss, “gladly quit but I would feel bad springing this on the boss out of – ah,” McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo when his boyfriend pushed him back to lie on the couch. “Out of nowhere.”

Hanzo hummed, and leaned his elbow on Jesse’s chest after one final kiss. One cheek squished slightly as Hanzo propped his face in his hand.

“I could accept you being only _mostly_ mine for the time being,” Hanzo said.  

“So,” McCree fitted his hand behind his head and lay his head on a cushion, the other hand happily ran itself up and down on Hanzo’s back. “What else did you do today besides wrecking my sister at Mario Kart?”

“I looked at some pictures,” Hanzo’s eyes were on Jesse’s chin as he played with the hair there, fingers occasionally caressing his smile. “I liked the one in the kitchen, of you and your family.”

“Oh, that,” Jesse closed his eyes and leaned into Hanzo’s touch like a happy cat. “It was at my grandmother’s house.

Hanzo hummed, pressed a kiss on Jesse’s lips, and murmured against them, “tell me about your family some more.”

So he did. Jesse talked about how he and Jacqueline would spent some time in the summer at his grandmother’s, and how their grandma would come over and stay with them during Christmas. He talked about the funeral, and how they had to cut off some of the hydrangea bushes in his grandmother’s house because of bugs, but used them in the funeral so it wouldn’t go to waste. He talked about how heartbroken Mama was when she had to sell the house because it was worth more and they needed the money.

Sometimes McCree stopped because he thought he was boring Hanzo, but Hanzo would tap his lips, and tell him to go on.

Jesse didn’t think he liked to talk about his family that much, but he liked that Hanzo wanted to know.

It was two hours later, and the conversation had drifted to somewhere else, when his mother struggled through the doorway with bags of junk food for dinner because Jimena wasn’t coming home tonight, and none of them knew how to cook.

Hanzo offered to cook for them sometimes, and his mother and sister agreed happily. Seeing them all like this, in his home, well….

Jesse was only a _little_ bit moonstruck.

 

．．．．．

 

Scratching and meowing was what disturbed them from their sleep. Hanzo pushed Jesse’s leg off of him and rolled over to the far side of the bed. It was entirely too hot for them to cuddle.

“Did the air conditioner switch off?” Jesse mumbled from his side of the bed as he grabbed the pillow and stuffed it over his face to shield him from the sunlight. “Go take care of Benny.”

“He’s _your_ cat,” Hanzo hissed but got up anyway. He never could go back to sleep after being woken up by noises.

Benny looked up at him sad and pitifully when Hanzo opened the door. Hanzo picked him up and rubbed his cheek against Benny’s forehead with a scowl (after he made sure the door to Jesse’s room was shut. He did not want people to see him melt over animals).

The food bowl was empty. Hanzo got the cat food out and poured some in for Benny. He stooped there for a good five minutes, just to watch the cat munch on his food. The sun was barely out. The gray sky could hardly lit up the kitchen, but Hanzo enjoyed this time of the day too much to turn on any artificial lights and ruin it.  

_Meow_ , Benny rubbed his face on Hanzo’s feet.

“Meow,” Hanzo said back while he scratched the cat’s chin.

“And here I thought we only had one kitty,” someone said behind Hanzo and the cat. Benny’s ears perked up. Hanzo groaned.

“Why are you up?” Hanzo asked when McCree sat down next to him. McCree only shrugged and leaned against Hanzo.

“What do you want to do today?” Jesse asked. “More movies? Maybe a picnic? It’s been a week and we’ve haven’t really gone anywhere yet. Do you want to go to more churches? Maybe we can go on a picnic? ”

McCree said picnic twice, and either he really wanted to go, or he was just hungry. _It might be both,_ Hanzo wrapped an arm around Jesse’s shoulder and played with the mess that was McCree’s bed hair.

“And sweat our asses off?” he said. Jesse looked at him sleepily.

“Why not?”

In the end that was exactly what they did, only twenty minutes later in the backyard. They made sandwiches for each other and put some coffee in a thermos.

“There has to be at least ten different kinds of cold cuts in this,” Hanzo struggled to hold up the sandwich McCree made for him, unsure where to begin.

McCree had already dug into his salmon sandwich, and wiped any leaks on the grass under them. Hanzo gestured for McCree to hand over the thermos, but realized he didn’t have any hands for it. Jesse blew at the coffee and pressed the rim to Hanzo’s lips before he tilted it slowly. Apparently the contents were still too hot, as Hanzo grimaced when the liquid hit his lips, but drank it anyways.

“Sorry,” McCree said apologetically.

The sound of the backdoor opening drew their attention away. Jesse’s mother stood there, dressed for work already.

“Did you boys save me any coffee?” she said.

“Yes,” Hanzo replied. “We also made some more sandwiches, for your breakfast or lunch if you’d like.”

She had stopped looking surprised after the first time Hanzo made the family food early in the morning for them to bring to work, but she still smiled gratefully. Her eyes softer than usual. “Thank you, Hanzo. All the people at work are all jealous that I have such a wonderful family.”

She went back into the house after that, and Hanzo could see her head through the window in the kitchen. She smiled again and waved goodbye.

To wonder if she had meant anything by that was pointless. Hanzo wasn’t about to ask and Jesse didn’t seem like he had noticed. It was probably just a slip of her mind for her to include Hanzo in the family.

“We can go to the mall,” Jesse said. “Go shopping or something. Or games? There’s an arcade there that has claw machines and pool tables and some other stuff. It’s up to you.”

McCree gave him a look that said something was on his mind, but when Hanzo asked before Jesse had dismissed his concerns, and told him not to worry about it. It would be a lot easier if Jesse didn’t look at him like that all the time.

It wasn’t bad, Hanzo thought. It didn’t seem like Jesse was worried, or angry. He seemed hesitant, which could be good or bad, Hanzo supposed. Or it could be nothing, and he was just over analyzing Jesse.

“Mall sounds good,” Hanzo eventually said, after he decided that asking once was enough. If Jesse didn’t want to talk about it, then they wouldn’t. It was a courtesy that Jesse granted Hanzo so many times, and he would return the action no matter the doubt that gnawed at him.

“And even though I would love to take you on the sweet ride that is the family bicycle, I think it would be better if I just asked my sister if we could use the car today,” Jesse laid back down on the grass, already finished with his food. Hanzo gazed at Jesse’s face for a moment, eyes closed and cheeks flushed from the sunshine, before he returned to his meal.

Jimena agreed to let them borrow her car, but dangled the keys in front of Jesse and made him _swear_ he wouldn’t put any stupid bumper stickers on her car before she handed him the keys.

“Keep an eye on him for me, Hanzo,” she said. Jimena was as tall as Jesse, and even though Hanzo was fairly close to their height, she somehow managed to look more intimidating than Jesse ever could.

“God, you make a joke _once_ ,” Jesse pouted.

When they got to the mall, it was crowded with young people looking to escape the heat. It wasn’t long before they ran into someone Jesse knew from high school. McCree introduced Hanzo as his boyfriend smugly, and the two girls couldn’t help but look impressed.

Jesse walked with Hanzo around his arms after that, all through their window shopping and lunch at the food court, and Hanzo could only roll his eyes and call him childish.

“I ain’t childish, you see people from your old life and you gotta show them you’re doing better than them, all right?”

“And that doesn’t sound childish?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

Jesse grumbled and pushed a laughing Hanzo inside the arcade. Suddenly they were assaulted by loud pop music that would have been pleasant to listen to if it weren’t for the sheer volume of it. Hanzo made a beeline for the pool table. Jesse snickered and went to rent them the equipment.

Somewhere in the third game, Jesse mentioned it. That pool was the first thing they did together the first time they hung out. How he remembered that Hanzo looked like he wanted to leave but couldn’t let Jesse win so they stayed at the bar until two in the morning.

“Who would have known we would end up – liking each other?” Jesse said. His chin rested on the cue stick, and he smiled as he watched Hanzo bend over and take his shot.

Hanzo snorted, didn’t reply, and took another shot too quickly. The ball bounced off the edge and just missed the pocket he wanted.

“Wait….” Jesse squinted. “You…weren’t interested in me then, right?”

It was a known fact to Hanzo’s friends that whenever the man was embarrassed he would put on his angry face to stop any further questions from people. But Jesse wasn’t just anyone, and he also wasn’t about to let this go.

“Oh,” Jesse straightened up, facing Hanzo’s glare unwaveringly. “My God.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Hanzo’s scowl deepened with increased acrimony.

“But…” Jesse was short-circuiting. “We’d never really hung out before that. You didn’t even _talk_ to me before that.”

Somehow it came out like an accusation. Guilt melted into Hanzo’s expression. Jesse hurried to remedy that, “I ain’t mad – I’m just surprised. When – did you start to…you know….”

It took Hanzo a moment to consider his words.

“I don’t think I remember a time where…” Hanzo slowly said. “Where I didn’t like you.”

Jesse’s fist tightened around the cue stick. Hanzo avoided Jesse’s eyes, redness crept onto his neck and ear, too hard to see with the lighting and Hanzo’s tanned skin, if you didn’t know to look for it.

Jesse placed the stick on the table with less care than he should have, knocking everything out of order, and dragged Hanzo into a kiss. Short, rapid kisses were pressed to Hanzo’s lips. The other man gasped in surprised but that didn’t stop Jesse. Jesse trailed his lips down to Hanzo’s jaw, and to his neck, where he buried his face in and covered the side of Hanzo’s neck with smacks of kisses.

“Hanzo...” Jesse said inbetween presses of lips. “Hanzo, Hanzo, I like you so much….”

That was not quite what Jesse wanted to say, but he had stewed over it for days and he still didn’t know if Hanzo wanted to hear it. He worried it might be too quick. But every day he woke up only to find himself swollen to the brim with love, and Jesse would have to take a deep breath just so he wouldn’t blurt out the words to Hanzo.

Knowing Hanzo, the man probably wouldn’t say anything sweet to Jesse for the next two days. That confession was possibly much more than Hanzo originally wanted to reveal. Jesse was okay, he understood Hanzo didn’t show affection like that. He just wished he could tell Hanzo how much he meant to Jesse. If only Jesse weren’t so scared.

Hanzo ducked his head, forced Jesse’s head up and captured his upper lip. Jesse felt Hanzo’s hands come up and cup his face, his tongue glided slightly across Jesse’s lips. McCree pressed their bodies flush together, Hanzo’s lower back hit the pool table and Jesse dipped him back a bit to deepen the kiss.

Hanzo’s hands grabbed at Jesse’s hair and pulled him back enough to talk. “Save some for later, cowboy,” he said, as he pressed a palm to Jesse’s face and checked around them.

Suddenly, having remembered where they were, Jesse stepped back, but kept his hands on Hanzo’s waist.

“Wanna go somewhere else and let other people use the table?”

Hanzo nodded.

The claw machines were what they choose. McCree wanted to win Hanzo a plush toy from one, and Hanzo only said yes because McCree wanted to do it. Hanzo did not like the toys any of the machines provided, all the them looked cheap and hideous. But the man standing next to him was anything but, and if he wanted to get Hanzo one then he was not going to stop him.

In the end McCree spent almost 10 dollars for one uncomely toy that looked like it could use a reformation, via being burnt in a fire. But McCree handed the toy to Hanzo with such a happy expression on his face, even Hanzo couldn’t help but fall in love with the toy.

“I’ve always wanted to win you something,” McCree added, and he grinned with pride as Hanzo hid the toy protectively from the falling rain on their way back to the car.

Hanzo looked sideways to McCree, fondly. “You’ve thought about this?” _How cute_.

The toy was put next to the bedside table in Jesse’s room when they got home for now as the two settled down on the bed for the night. Both of them with their back to the cool wall, legs tangled together. Who would have thought walking around the mall would be so tiring? Hanzo told Jesse, and remarked how he couldn’t figure out how Genji does it so often.

Somehow, somewhere, their conversation drifted to how Jesse used to sneak out by climbing out his window into the backyard, and Hanzo frowned in disbelief that people actually did that.

“You never tried to sneak out?” McCree asked.

“Not through the window,” Hanzo said. “My room is on the fifth floor.” So was Genji’s – and his brother used to escape by climbing _up_ and to the roof, but that was a story for another time.

McCree’s mouth opened, mid retort when his mother knocked – this time she waited until Jesse gave her an affirmative before she opened the door. She probably would from now on after she had walked in on a slightly inappropriate make-out session a few days ago.

She was on the phone, but broke away to ask Jesse something. Hanzo listened for awhile, ears strained to understand the quick Spanish and only caught a few words he knew too well to miss. Like eggs, milk, and other various groceries that were taught in the first few of his lessons. And as hard as he tried, he couldn’t understand the majority of what they were saying.

It didn’t bother Hanzo too much, he only started Spanish lessons at the start of summer during his spare time. He was probably still a long ways from being fluent. He hadn’t mentioned it to Jesse yet, and wasn’t sure if he should.

Hanzo wasn’t sure what Jesse would think of it. He may think it was too big of a gesture for their relationship. Or perhaps he would think it something that he could take comfort in, like talking to people in Spanish without Hanzo understanding, was being stripped away.

Genji had said he was being ridiculous, and that Hanzo was over thinking in a weird way again. Jesse could think it was sweet, like Genji suggested. He wouldn't be too angry, either way, would he? Hanzo only learned because of Jesse.

He would tell Jesse when he felt like it, maybe it could be a surprise one day. Hanzo thought while Jesse finished up the conversation with his mother.

“She wants me to get some groceries,” Jesse said. Grocery runs usually bothered him, but now he had company. “Come with me?”

“Of course.”

“Actually,” Jesse’s smile turned into a smirk. “How about I show you what sneaking out the window is like?”

“I’m sure the front door works fine,” Hanzo said, but didn’t stop Jesse when he pulled Hanzo to the window and made him watch. Jesse swung a leg over the sill, and held his hand out to Hanzo.

Instead of taking it, Hanzo crossed his arms across his chest and made a shooing gesture.

“You can go first.”

McCree scrambled over the window and looked down. It was almost four years since he last did this, and somehow it looked farther to the ground than he remembered.

McCree felt hyper-aware as Hanzo stared down at him, waiting for him to move. So McCree dropped down. He intended to land on his feet, but instead landed on his side with a yelp.  

Rolling over onto his back, McCree panted and watched Hanzo stick his head out the window and snicker. Below Hanzo, the window to the kitchen opened, and Mama’s head poked out.

“What are you doing, Jesse?” She asked, and looked at him with distress.

“Just sneaking out the window with Hanzo,” McCree gasped. His arm really hurt....

“You know you both are adults now, and the door is free to use, right?”

McCree groaned, and his mother went back inside. Hanzo leaned his arms on the sill and looked down with a bemused expression.

“Smooth,” he said.

“Shut up,” McCree replied.

When McCree stood up, Hanzo was out the window. He climbed down using the brick wall with more grace than McCree ever would have and landed dexterously on his feet.

Hanzo steadied him when McCree staggered a little, and looked a bit worried now. “You didn’t hurt anything, did you?”

“Nah, just my pride,” McCree said. “And maybe my arm a little.”

“I thought you already lost your pride when you failed the hotdog contest in freshman year.”

“What–how do you kno–” McCree gasped. “Sombra!”

Hanzo smiled apologetically.

“I don’t know why I’m friends with her,” McCree grumbled.

Hanzo took McCree by the waist and knocked their heads together slightly, in a silent comfort. “Come on, we have shopping to do.”

Since Hanzo made Jesse such a willing volunteer for grocery shopping, over the next few days both sisters and mother gladly lumped all their personal shopping onto the two men. Jesse took pleasure in driving Hanzo around the area where he grew up during these outings. Usually they chose nighttime to go. Jesse liked choosing nighttime because the stores that were open that late were all far away. Hanzo liked choosing nighttime because driving alone on the dark road with the drone of air conditioning reminded him of one of his fondest memories with Jesse.

They almost always drove in complete silence, deep in their thoughts of each other, trying not to remember the time.

With the date of Hanzo’s departure arriving, Jesse realized he had stopped counting down by days, but by hours, just to make it seem longer. In spite of his best attempts, Jesse was more and more restless by the second. Always choking on words, wondering if it was a bad idea to confess before Hanzo’s leave, or worried Hanzo would think it was too soon. He had premonitions about Hanzo’s possible reciprocation, or, the lack thereof.

They were watching a movie alone in the house, on a hot, lazy afternoon. Hanzo had no more places he particularly wanted to go and was doing a poor job to conceal that he just wanted to spend the last few days with McCree. The frenzy of the first week lulled to a quietness, and died down to a languor. As they watched a boy and a dragon bond on TV, with only days before they’d be alone again, McCree slumped down in his spot, and let the words slip out.

McCree stared straight ahead and glued his eyes to the TV screen when he felt Hanzo turn to look at him.

“What?”

McCree took a deep breath, “I love you.”

Hanzo had fully turned to him now, with both his legs on the couch. McCree would start to scream soon if it meant he could let out some of the pressure ready to burst in his chest.

The way Hanzo’s fingers trembled slightly before they cupped Jesse’s face escaped McCree’s eyes, but the way Hanzo looked at him when Jesse let his face be shifted did not. Hanzo’s brows were furrowed, with the most seriousness in his features Jesse had ever seen. Jesse didn’t have more time to stare before Hanzo leaned forward and enveloped him in a suffocating kiss. Jesse breathed deeply through his nose, but felt that none of the air reached his lungs. His erratic heartbeat was met with a more vigorous one. Jesse could almost choke from the relief, if his mouth wasn’t being dominated.

When Hanzo moved to kiss Jesse’s cheek and neck, he took the chance and said, “I’m not expecting a response or anything. I don’t know how you feel about these things. I just felt like if I didn’t tell you I was gonna burst straight outta my heart.”

Hanzo stilled, and moved away. Jesse held the gaze for all of two seconds before he squirmed under it.

When Hanzo spoke again, he sounded confused.      

“I love you,” Hanzo said, “I thought you knew.”

McCree gawked at Hanzo silently, before sucking in a huge breath.

“Oh god,” McCree desperately slammed at the air conditioner’s remote control. The machine gave him a weak wheeze and refused to turn on. McCree rolled off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Hanzo followed. “I need cool air.”  

Jesse grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and pressed the ice cold surface to his neck and the side of his face. “You never told me.”

Hanzo watched Jesse with careful eyes. “I didn’t know how to.”

“Just like how you did it! ‘I love you’, see? I just said it!”

“Jesse,” Hanzo’s voice was hard, and strained. “I don’t…that is something I don’t say. It’s hard, I don’t know how to explain it. My family never had the habit of saying it. I haven’t ever said it to a boyfriend before either.”

Looking at Jesse’s face, flushed bright red all the way from his neck to his ears, Hanzo relented. “In hindsight, maybe it was wrong of me to expect you to know how I felt when you grew up with people that expressed their affection so outwardly.”

Jesse stared at Hanzo with disbelief. Hanzo held his gaze as best he could. Then Jesse all but threw the soda onto the table and rushed to Hanzo, grabbed him by the collar and dragging him into a searing kiss.

Hanzo’s face was full of surprise before Jesse bent down and covered it with another kiss.

“I love you,” Jesse said. Hanzo let out a shocked chuckle along with his breath. “I love you.” Jesse said again, dragging his lips across Hanzo’s.

It took a while, and it took Hanzo a few more kisses to prepare himself. “I love you too.”

Jesse wrapped himself around Hanzo despite the almost unbearable heat. When Hanzo pressed his mouth against the skin beneath Jesse’s ear, he decided it was safer to take it to his room.

Hanzo was dropped onto the bed with Jesse falling after him. They lay there, lips barely separating for less important things. Jesse’s chest heaved like it was exploding – it felt very much like so.

“Hanzo,” he gasped. “Hanzo, Hanzo, can I…?”

They had a dynamic that they both enjoyed in bed, Jesse usually was more than happy, preferred it most of the time, to have Hanzo do with him what he wanted. But now Jesse wanted to take care of Hanzo, and had a distinct feeling in the pit of his chest that he could damn near cry if he couldn’t show Hanzo how much he meant to Jesse.

Hanzo panted, and nodded. His eyes were on Jesse the whole time as the man grabbed the lube and a condom with trembling hands.

Jesse kissed Hanzo as he prepared him with warm and gentle hands. Hanzo sat up and took Jesse into his own hand, heavy and leaking, he stroked Jesse and made the fingers that were inside Hanzo curl.

When Jesse pushed himself in, Hanzo held Jesse’s head in his arms and moaned lowly. Jesse trailed wet kisses across Hanzo’s neck to his lips, and was met with an eager mouth.

He straightened, and pulled back. Hanzo bounced slightly when Jesse pushed back in, and set a burningly unhurried pace. Jesse opened his mouth and tried to form words, but all that came out was incoherent sounds tangled together.

“Wh-what?” Hanzo asked, rapt in Jesse’s movement and eyes fixated on the man. He questioned with a grave tone. “What–?”

Jesse shook his head, panting, unable to speak. He buried his face back to his favorite spot: the crook between Hanzo’s chin and shoulder, and let out a moan when Hanzo squeezed him just right. Hanzo tensed when the softness of Jesse’s abdomen pressed against his erection. The soft hair on Jesse’s stomach felt like a mess from sweat and pre-cum.

Legs were hooked around Jesse’s waist, they jolted with the movement of their bodies when it was clear Hanzo was close. Jesse untangled a hand that somehow moved itself to Hanzo’s hair in their furor and gripped Hanzo’s cock, stroking and babbling into Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo came with a muffled groan, only after that did Jesse allow himself to relax and shudder, hips jutted against Hanzo’s and cumming.

Jesse still hadn’t moved from his position, and Hanzo didn’t ask him to. So he lay contentedly on top of his partner, and finally said something legible, “I love you.”

Hanzo didn’t say it back this time around, but he nodded against Jesse’s shoulder, and kissed him in a way that made Jesse wonder– how the hell he never realized the depth of Hanzo’s adoration before.

 

．．．．．

 

Two days before Hanzo left, mama and Jimena surprised the family by taking a day off for a day picnic trip. The backseat would be too crowded if both Hanzo and Jesse sat there with another person, so in the end mama let Hanzo sit in front while she drove. The McCree kids sat in the back, Jesse and Jacqueline already fighting over space two minutes into the drive.

“Stop fighting!” their mother shouted while Hanzo laughed at the absurdity in the back. “Or I’ll make the both of you get out and you can walk the rest of the way.”

“Why can’t Hanzo sit in the back?” Jacqueline said. “He’s better company than Jesse.”

“He’s the guest, and I like _his_ company better than your  two’s, so _quit_ it.”

They certainly did not stop. Ms. McCree sighed with the heaviness of being a mother with three children. It took a stern warning from Hanzo to stop Jesse. Jacqueline grinned triumphantly and ceased her action of shoving her brother’s face to the window.

Jesse sulked the entire way to their destination, ignoring the conversations going on between his family. Jacqueline, Hanzo and Mama engaged in a heated discussion of the new discoveries of stars – out of all things. Jesse barely refrained from calling them nerds.

When they finally arrived, Jesse slumped on Hanzo as soon as they both got out of the car.

“Why did you take Jackie’s side?” Jesse mock whined as he let Hanzo drag him to the spot where his sisters had laid down blankets.

“Was I supposed to tell your sister to stop?”

“Yes!”

“But she likes me better,” Hanzo said with cloying sweetness.

“But you love me,” Jesse retorted cheekily.

Hanzo spun Jesse so he was facing Hanzo, and pulled him into a kiss. “That I do,”

Jimena laid out the food they brought. Bottles of iced tea and hot coffee; bags of delicate sandwiches with various flavors that Hanzo made; another bag filled with pastries, cakes, tarts and sweet buns that smelled strongly of herbs and spices; and cheese mixed with the sweetness of jams and cream. Jacqueline and Jesse were already eating before all the bags were unpacked. Hanzo offered Ms. McCree a croissant filled with gravy before he took any food for himself. Jimena poured herself a cup of coffee in a mug and grabbed a mini muffin.

They were somewhere lesser known to the public, but there were still some other people scattered around the meadow. Hanzo touched the luscious green grass and thought it must be artificially planted and kept in the hot and dry weather. With pink and lavender flowers dotted in the greens, it was perfect for families or friends to take pictures. Hanzo was distracted from the thought as Jesse offered up cake to him.

An hour later, however, Ms. McCree reached for her backpack. She took out a camera – a Polaroid from at least twenty years ago. Well-kept and obviously well-used. Saved for special occasions. Hanzo’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Using her beloved camera!” Jacqueline exclaimed dramatically. “Haven’t seen it since Christmas.”

Ms. McCree gestured for all of them to squeeze in frame, and looked into the eyepiece. “It’s for important times,” she said through a wide smile. “Smile, kids.”

The shutter went off, and the picture slid out at the bottom. She took it and laid it gently under the shade. Jimena stood up, and asked a passerby to take a photo for them.  Ms. McCree sat down next to Hanzo.

“I could take a picture for you four instead,” Hanzo said. She smiled and wrapped an arm around Hanzo’s shoulder.

“Later,” she said. “But smile your best smile for this one, Hanzo, because this one is going on our wall.”

He wished she hadn’t said that, because Hanzo was sure he flushed at her words. And there was no time for him to ease the redness before the camera was once again on him. Jesse leaned into him on one side and Ms. McCree on the other. The sound went off again, and Hanzo was so sure that this would be the most hideous picture he’d ever taken.

Although... Jesse was looking at it with such awe in his eyes, Hanzo glanced at the picture and couldn’t help but be a little surprised too. Jesse somehow managed to look more gorgeous than even the one picture in the kitchen that Hanzo adored so much. Hanzo himself looked better than he’d predicted (thank god). The flush on his face was not visible enough through the camera, and he definitely was smiling with genuine joy –

“Sweetheart,” Jesse whispered. “God, Hanzo, you are lovely.”

Jesse turned, and Hanzo looked at him like he sprouted two heads.

“What?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo shook his head, and said nothing. He leaned forward to kiss Jesse, and all the words on Jesse’s tongue melted away as he kissed him back.

 

．．．．．

 

“Sick of me yet?”

“Hmm, not quite.”

“Then maybe you should stay longer and see,”

Hanzo stifled his laugh in McCree’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck and got up. “I’m going to get something to eat.”

“We just ate like, an hour ago.”

“What’s your point?”

“That I love you a lot,” McCree grinned, and Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad you are enjoying saying that so much,” he reached out and pulled McCree up. Following the force, McCree fell forward and pressed himself against Hanzo. Hanzo caught him easily.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving tonight,” Jesse murmured on the way downstairs. Hanzo nodded mutely.

They shared three muffins and retreated back to McCree’s room once again. The house was empty, but now the quietness seemed to suffocate them. McCree dragged Hanzo onto his bed and – well, just because they were sad didn’t mean they wanted to waste their last day together.

Hanzo sighed into their kiss, his expression leaked melancholy. Jesse moaned and stretched under him, Hanzo worked him loose with nimble fingers. His toes curled and caught in the bedsheet. Hanzo leaned back, his face locked in concentration as he fingered Jesse while he massaged his thighs in soothing gestures. Jesse wanted to say he didn’t have to, Hanzo’s preparation never hurt. Hanzo pulled his fingers out and caressed the skin and curls of hair around McCree’s hole, leaving them a wet mess. McCree’s entrance twitched every time Hanzo’s fingers brushed a little too close.

“Eager,” Hanzo huffed a laugh.

McCree tried to make a grab at Hanzo’s hand. “Stop that.”

Hanzo caught McCree’s waving hand and brought it to his lips to trail them across McCree’s knuckles. McCree cupped Hanzo’s face and kissed him. He hummed into it when Hanzo finally slid his fingers back into McCree.

When he was ready, Jesse crawled into Hanzo’s lap and sank down. As he took Hanzo inside him slowly, Jesse couldn’t help but groan at the pleasant burn of being stretched so fully. Hanzo’s arms hooked around him and pulled him close. Jesse moved before Hanzo even had the chance to ask, and bounced fervently with drags of his tongue across Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo wasted no time to respond and slammed his hips upward.

Jesse yelled a little too loud, and his mind blanked for a split second before it was yanked back by the ruthless speed of Hanzo’s thrusts. Jesse was bumped forward and fell onto Hanzo. McCree had no mind or strength other than to let out small whimpers and push back to meet Hanzo with every thrust.

It embarrassed Jesse, how close he was already. His legs were already shaking from exertion while Hanzo slammed into Jesse still like it hadn’t fazed him one bit. Cum leaked out in small bursts with each bounce and Jesse swore he could feel it throughout his whole body when Hanzo angled his thrust particularly well. Jesse groaned and fell back onto the bed, one hand reached down to tug on his throbbing cock with uneven jerks.

Shifting to a new position, Hanzo leaned forward and planted one of his palms on the wall and drove into McCree vigorously with a low grunt of his own. His other hand raked through the dust of hair across Jesse’s chest and groped his pecs appreciatively. McCree wailed at the sudden pounding, somehow harder than before, and curled into himself as pleasure swept through him, and caused spasms all over his body.

Jesse could barely open his eyes, but they snapped opened when Hanzo’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him with equal intensity as his thrusts. McCree watched with wide eyes, unable to grasp what was going on before he threw his head back with a shout and came with such force that he could still feel it after Hanzo pulled out and came on McCree’s stomach.

McCree lay there, catching his breath and wiped away a little drool what must have slipped out during his thrashing. Hanzo cleaned them with tissues while McCree was still dazed. His hole felt raw and burned, but unbelievably satisfied.

“Hanzo,” Jesse panted. His head fell back onto the pillow. “I’ll probably still feel that until Christmas.”

“It will give you something to think about when I’m gone” Hanzo reached around Jesse’s shoulder and brushed the hair that had stuck to his face. Jesse groaned.

“Why did you have to mention that?” McCree wiped his face with his palm, grimaced at the grease and sweat there. Hanzo wordlessly got up, and came back quickly with a wet towel.     

Jesse didn’t mean to, but he fell asleep as Hanzo massaged his neck and shoulders with a warm towel and even warmer kisses. When he woke up, Hanzo was already dressed, and rummaging through Jesse’s room collecting all of his belongings.

The clock on his bedside told him there was only one hour left before Jesse had to take Hanzo to the airport, and he stumbled out of bed violently. Hanzo stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Jesse with his eyebrows raised.

“Why did you let me sleep?!” Jesse shouted, his temper flared. He pulled on boxer briefs (that were actually Hanzo’s) and a t-shirt.

“What else could we have done?” Hanzo took Jesse’s anger in stride. He returned to his packing while McCree stood behind him, seething.

“I don’t fucking know?” Jesse said. “Anything’s better then sleeping!”

Hanzo seemed to realize now that McCree was actually angry, and finally turned fully to face him. His face was so cool and expressionless Jesse found it hard to believe Hanzo _wasn’t_ trying to piss him off.

Jesse stalked out of his room and slammed the door, leaving Hanzo who was more tired than angry. He followed Jesse out, but the other man was already gone – probably in the kitchen. Hanzo was about to go down stairs when the door next to Jesse’s opened, and Jacqueline's face poked out. Hanzo had no idea when she got home.

“Had a fight?” she asked, nonchalant. “You can slam my door if you want.”

“Thanks,” Hanzo said dryly.

“He’s probably just upset that you’re leaving.”

“Most likely.”

At that, Jacqueline shrugged, obviously indifferent to fixing their problems. But she did wish him good luck before she shut the door.

Jesse was stuffing leftover pastries in his mouth when Hanzo found him in the kitchen. His boyfriend just gave him a glare and continued eating. Hanzo sighed and rubbed his neck. He wanted to say that Jesse was the one being unreasonable for once, but he could think of no outcome besides Jesse throwing food at Hanzo.  

He sat down beside Jesse and waited patiently until he finished what was in his mouth. When Jesse made a move to grab another one, Hanzo touched Jesse’s hand gently.

One look at Hanzo, and the fight in McCree died down instantly. Hanzo spoke with his eyes, full of exhaustion that had nothing to do with their activity before. They wrapped their arms around each other at the same time. McCree’s eyes wouldn’t open; suddenly they burned too painfully to.

“I hate this,” McCree bleated. “I hate that I feel like I’m a brat crying over not being able to spend time with their boyfriend – I mean, I’m an adult, and I want to act like this doesn’t bother me so much but it does.”

Hanzo nosed at Jesse’s cheek and gave him a brief kiss before he buried his face back into Jesse’s shoulder. “I know how you feel,” he said quietly. “And do not for a second think this doesn’t bother me as much as it does you. I just have a lot of practice at pretending these things don’t hurt me.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll see each other in a few weeks.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll be roommates again.”

“Okay.”

“…I love you.”

McCree’s arms tightened around Hanzo. His hands rubbed up and down Hanzo’s back as the other man sniffed slightly. “I love you too.”

．．．．．

Mama and Jimena came home in time to see Hanzo off. Jacqueline took the liberty of asking Hanzo to spend Christmas with them again, and said he was welcome to bring Genji along. Mama agreed instantly, she wanted to meet Genji in person as well.

Hanzo promised that he would definitely ask his family. McCree took Hanzo’s luggage out to the car first as his family said their good-byes. Although they all looked happy and not at all upset. When Jesse walked back into the house he heard that they were all talking about what they did together. One last recap of Hanzo’s time here, and they were all happy memories.

Hanzo said Jacqueline should visit them during the school year too. To which McCree sputtered protests, and was ignored by both of them.

“Hanzo,” Mama called before he left, and hurried into the kitchen. When she came back, she held a square frame against her chest. “I almost forgot, I got you something, I didn’t have time to wrap it, but,” she shook her head, and handed Hanzo the frame.

Jesse craned his neck over Hanzo’s shoulder to see that it was a framed picture of when they all went on the picnic. Hanzo stilled, and didn’t say anything at first. Not until Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist, and put his cheek against his shoulder in an attempt of reassurance, did Hanzo finally look up. A weak sound escaped him before he could speak.

“Thank you. This is...” Hanzo tried. “This is really kind of you. I cannot thank you enough.”

Mama waved a hand. “It’s nothing. We had a great time having you here.” She opened her arms, and Jesse let Hanzo go so Mama could wrap her arms around Hanzo. “I hope to see you again very soon.”

“Me too. Thank you again.” Hanzo’s face was flushed when she let go. Jesse couldn’t help but grin at Hanzo’s astonishment at the gift, and smiled gently when Hanzo’s eyes returned to the picture, his thumb tracing Jesse’s face.

The cat came barreling down the stairs just when Hanzo was about to leave, and asked to be picked up one last time. The McCree family stood at the front door and waved goodbye as Hanzo and Jesse backed out of the driveway. Hanzo twisted his neck to look back at the house while Jesse laid a hand on Hanzo’s thigh.

“Think of this the other way,” Jesse said. “Like, how happy Genji will be to see you.”

“I’ll finally have some proper ramen,” Hanzo continued.

“And I know you like flying, you weirdo,” Jesse said.

“I think it’s cozy.” Hanzo’s hand reached to tangle with Jesse’s. “Maybe someday we’ll fly together.”

Jesse swallowed the thickness in his throat. “To where?”

“To Japan,” Hanzo replied. “I can show you where I grew up, and the place where Genji and I had our snacks after school. Or the places in our garden where the cats always hide.”

Jesse squeezed Hanzo’s hand. Night fell. The air-conditioner droned on. The utility poles sped past outside. The peaceful feeling of driving at night surrounded them. All of Jesse’s favorite things, with his favorite person there to offer promises that made Jesse’s heart swell against his ribcage.

Jesse grinned. They were going to be apart for a while, so what? He was going to spend a lifetime with Hanzo. “I would like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! and thank you to BunBrigade for betaing :D
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) !


End file.
